Summer Love
by xxFallxInxLovexx
Summary: Tenten believes that this summer will be like any other...oh how wrong she is :P Mostly Nejiten and Naruhina but a bit of ShikaTema and SasuSaku dotted around aswell :D enjoy!
1. 1 Dawn of Summer love

Summer Love

Chapter One-Dawn of Summer Mystery

My day started out like any other.

At 6:30 AM, my alarm woke me up from my peaceful dreams and told me to get my butt out of bed.

At 6:32 AM, I stepped into the shower, hot water trickling down my body, reviving my non-awaken state I'm always in this early in the morning.

At 6:42 AM, I drag myself away from the warmth of my shower and wrap a towel around my body as a grab a brush from the shelf next to the mirror, armed to deal with my wet, frantic brown hair.

6:45 AM, Hair brushed and smoothed down into two buns, I grab my clothes and dress my now almost dry body, making sure that my shirt isn't see-through (believe me, I'm not doing THAT again).

6:47 AM, Showered, dressed and bloody tired, I make my way downstairs to eat breakfast, my stomach, I'm sure, was making enough noise to wake the whole of Japan the way it was growling.

6:48 AM, Greeted by parents who are on their way out to work, I hardly see them now a days, but it's ok. I understand…I suppose. Again, I just stand there, waving, telling them both to have a good day…but it's like they don't hear me…they're both out of the door without a 'thanks' or even a 'goodbye'…still, they have their lives, I have mine, no big deal.

6:49 AM, Grab a bowl, spoon, milk and my favourite cereal, Kunai chunks. I know, childish but hey, they're bloody good grub if I say so myself.

6:55 AM, Stomach now satisfied and used things put in dishwasher (not the milk and cereal obviously), I grab my school bag and head out the door.

* * *

Like is said, my normal start to the day, It was pretty…normish. However, the rest that followed, was not. For today was the last day of school. Yes, summer was right around the corner and everyone was buzzing with excitement about holidays, trips to the beach, and those long lazy days filled with relaxation. Even though I wasn't going on holiday, I was still pretty relived about the whole 7 weeks off thing, sure I'd probably be totally bored in about a weeks time but at least I get to spend it away from that clammy, prison-like building they call 'The School Grounds'. Also on the plus side, I wouldn't be alone either!

"Good morning Tenten-chan!"

"Huh, oh, morning Hinata! Sorry, I was daydreaming again"

Hinata Hyuuga, my best friend since…well forever really. The shyest but sweetest and kindest girl I know. Even though I was a year older than she was (I was 15, she was 14) and I was in the grade above her, we seemed to get along just fine, I mean, Hinata was a really understanding person and even more mature than me. Hinata was in her usual condition, her long, straight navy hair that reached down to her waist was blowing in the calm breeze, her clear eyes glimmering in the summer sun, her perfect school uniform, no creases or stains to be seen and her school bag was held loosely in her pale hands. I know that if she hadn't been around for all these years, I would be a pretty lonely person, so I was grateful for her loyal company, especially during the long walks to school.

Hinata giggled sweetly

"Tenten, after all these years you still have your daydreams at least 100 times a day"

I smiled and gave her a fake 'upset face'. She seemed quite concerned at first (another thing I loved about her, so considerate to others), until I let out a laugh. She also started laughing with me, and the walk continued…as normal.

* * *

Arriving a little before the first bell, we decided to enjoy the sun a little longer until we were forced into classes. We found a spot on the field and settled into a relaxing state, still in full conversation with eachother. During the conversation, I took a glance around at the landscape. Everyone seemed to have the same idea as us but I didn't mind the crowdedness, infact, it made me feel warm, It made me feel like I was a part of something… for once. Suddenly, I heard a faint gasping come from Hinata, this wasn't unusual and as I looked round, sure enough, there was Hinata, a blush creeping across her cheeks as the notorious Naruto Uzumaki entered the Highschool gates. Poor Hinata, it was obvious that she liked him…a lot, but if only her heart was louder than her mind when it came to talking to guys. Well, to be honest, I've never had that sort of feeling for a guy (or girl for that matter), it's just not happened yet. And even if I want it to…well, that's a whole different story. I wanted to help Hinata so much but I know that she wants to overcome this fear herself, and as her friend, I had to respect that. I let her have her little moment, but I never took my eye off of her or him, just in case something happened (it has before…but I'll explain that some other time). Thankfully, nothing did occur and he walked into the building after about a minute of walking into the school premises. Hinata gave a little sigh, as her blush finally seemed to settle down. She looked up to me in apology and I just nodded, gently forgiving my friend, like we do every morning.

"I…I wish I could just t-talk to him Tenten…" Her voice sounded so weak I could barley hear her but I'm sure I heard her correctly…she just admitted her feelings! This was a first, even to me, her best friend since we were so little we could hardly walk!

"H-Hinata…"

There was no time for chat as the echo of the bell reached our ears. We stood, like the rest of the students and walked in silence (me, I was in awe) into the school building.

* * *

Lunch rolled around quicker than expected. I thought today would drag on and on but it surprised me when the bell sounded for lunch. The cafeteria was at it's loudest as today was burger day, and as today was the last day, they were half price, so everyone wanted one more than usual. I wasn't in the mood for a food war so I took my place in the queue of the salad bar, a much more civilised place (I wonder why). Paying for my healthy meal, I scanned the seating area, looking out for the rowdy group I belonged to. Suddenly hearing two familiar voices from across the room, I turned and spotted a pink-haired girl and a blonde-haired girl in full insult mode. This was routine not only for me, but also for the whole school.

"So Ino-PIG, how did you do in your biology test, another fail?"

"On the contrary, Forehead, I passed AND got the best marks in the class"

"What, you really got one question _right_?!"

"YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT?!"

I sighed, this would end in it's own time, as usual. I saw Hinata wave to me, a grateful look spread across her face as she saw me approach. I took my seat facing Hinata at the end of the table and next to Temari, another friend of mine. She was sitting next to her boyfriend, Shikamaru who regularly joins us during lunch so we were used to at least one boy sitting in our group. I didn't really know him but he seemed nice and if he made Temari happy, that was enough for me.

"Hey everyone" I said, casually looking about the table. Sakura and Ino stopped their little argument to look up.

"Hey Tenten! How's your day been?" Sakura asked, forgetting all about her recent argument. I had no idea how they were and still are bestfriends…I'll never understand I suppose.

"Good, nothing unusual so far. Your guys looking forward to the summer"

"Am I ever! No more teachers breathing down your neck and acting like they own the place!"

"You Baka Ino-Pig, it's cause they DO"

"Not technically Forehead, the Headmaster does."

"Whatever. Still, we can do whatever we want for . WEEKS!" A joyous cheer followed that from us all. She was right, but I'd still like to go somewhere exotic or see something different even if it was for a week or two.

"Yeah, but you and Ino are so lucky, you get to go on holiday together" I said, trying not to sound too depressed but happy for them, which I was.

"Yeah but, with her?" Ino and Sakura both pointed to eachother and said it simultaneously, making me chuckle and Hinata giggle. I looked at Hinata, how I wanted to talk to her about finally admitting her feelings for the wild, blonde boy. It would have to wait…I just had to be patient…god dammit how I hated waiting.

* * *

I was literally shoved out of the School building by a stampede of eager students trying to get out; the last bell had finally rung. I didn't mind really, I also wanted to get out as soon as possible, but for different reasons. Hinata and I still had that walk home to talk about her confession for Naruto so I guess I didn't need to rush but god dammit I couldn't wait any longer! Finally bursting through the fire exit, I ran to the side to let the others behind me out before I got trampled on for real. Sighing with relief, I started to walk to mine and Hinata's usual meeting spot, under the shade of the Sakura tree a little before the school gates. It was a beautiful tree, almost from a fairy tale…it didn't belong in such a rough and loud place like this. Even so, it was still here, and if it wasn't I wouldn't be able to enjoy it's beauty. As I approached the tree, I saw that Hinata wasn't there. This wasn't uncommon so I didn't worry; instead, I took my place under the tree, giving my feet some time off.

Ten minutes had passed…still no Hinata. Now I was getting worried. Opening up my bag, I fetched out my mobile, flipped up the screen and called Hinata. Holding the device up to my ear, I heard the phone ring…. and ring…and ring…I let it ring until I heard the 'leave a message after the beep' thing every phone has. Flipping the phone back down, I decided something must've happened to her. Without a seconds thought, I raced back into the building through the front, hoping she was ok, I mean, nothing big could've happened right? I was running through reception when I heard someone call out.

"Excuse me, young lady, is your name Tenten by any chance?"

Hearing my name, I stalled and looked round. The women behind the reception desk was looking at me, it must've been her talking to me.

"Yes, I'm Tenten…" The receptionist seemed pleased

"Ah good, a young lady by the name of Hinata just called and asked if you were still here"

Hearing Hinata's name surprised me, where was she? And why did she ring the school and not my mobile?

"What did she say? Is she ok?"

"Calm down dear, she told me to tell you she was sorry for not waiting for you, but her father called her during a lesson and said something important came up. She had to leave early but she said not to worry and that she would call you later if things go to plan"

She had to leave…early? If everything goes to plan? What was going on?

"OK, thank you…have a nice holiday miss…"

The lady smiled at me and carried on with her final paperwork. I walked out of the building feeling confused but relived that Hinata was ok. But it didn't help my confused head…what was going on?!

When I unlocked the front door to my house, I was greeted with sweet silence. My parents worked late most nights and so I was alone to think, thank god. Dropping my school bag on the floor, I rushed up the stairs and entered my room as quick as I could. I decided that this Hinata thing was going to drive me mad if I didn't find something to do and fast…so as I walked past my dresser with my trusty laptop lying on it, I flicked the switch and it burst into technical life. Changing rapidly into my favourite blue jeans and a light green top, I hung up my school uniform in my small wardrobe and sat at my laptop, waiting for the home screen to come on. Entering my password, the laptop made its little tune and entered my personal technical world. My background greeted me; it was a dated picture of Hinata and me at the park when we were about 4 and 5. I loved that picture; it reminded me of a simpler time. None the less, the picture just reminded me of Hinata again, so it was no use…flicking the switch again so it would turn back off, I decided a book would help me clear my mind. Usually, I would stay away from books unless I wanted to fall to sleep fast but there was one series of books that interested me…The Twilight books by Stephenie Meyers were just breathtakingly brilliant. So classic yet so thrilling, the little twists and turns that happen…it's just so…amazing! I was just about to grab that phenomenal book from my clear shelf as I heard a faint ringing sound from downstairs…it was the phone…it could be Hinata! I snapped my head up and made my legs sprint as fast as they could down the stairs, almost tripping up at the end. Finding my balance, I straightened up and snatched the phone from its place on the table.

"Hello, Hinata, is that you?!"

"CONGRATULATIONS! You have just won a fre-"

I slammed the phone down _hard. _I hated those stupid callers, and at a time like this, it was just cruel. My heart rate slowed as I made my way back up the stairs at the slowest pace possible.

Around an hour later, I was not a pretty sight. When I first got back to my room, I tried reading 'Twilight' but had to force myself to put it down due to the fact I was shaking with anger because of the stupid callers, who pays them to do that anyway?! So, instead, I paced up and down my room like a maniac, yes, I was this obsessed! I'd called Hinata a million times (I'm not kidding…ok, maybe just a little) and she still won't answer. It was a stupid thing of her to tell me 'not to worry' because ofcourse I'm gonna bloody worry! Even though I knew she was safe…she told me so…but what if that was just a cover up? What if she really isn't safe…and in danger! Oh no…what the HELL is going o-

Suddenly, I heard a familiar song playing…Unwritten was echoing around my room…that song…was Hinata's ring tone on my phone.

…

…

…

MY FRICKIN PHONE IS RINGING!!

Diving for my phone and landing in a heap on the floor, I flipped the phone open to receive the call.

"Hinata, what's wrong, are you ok? Why'd you leave early, is everything ok? Did we have any math homework over the summer? What did you mean by 'if everything goes to plan? I don't understand-

"Tenten-chan! Calm down!" I paused, panting for much needed oxygen.

"Tenten-chan, everything's fine…infact, more than fine! Didn't you get my message at the school reception?"

"Y-Yes I did…but I was still worried none the less of what some old bag said"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, ever so sorry. But, I've got some big, no wait, HUGE news!" Huge news?! The last time Hinata said she had huge news was when she announced she got into Konaha high school, so it _had_ to be good!

"Hinata, you know I hate it when I have to wait for things! Spill before I burst!"

"Well, the reason I had to leave school early today was because my dad had to go away on an emergency business meeting all the way in America so he needed me there to announce some details while he was gone. The first thing he told me was that I wasn't allowed to stay here, in the Hyuuga house, while he was away-"

"WHAT?! That's ridiculous! That's just so-"

"Tenten-chan, don't worry, just listen. He told me I was to stay in the Hyuuga Summer house until he came back, as my older cousin would be staying there to work on his studies. When he had finished, I began to disagree with his choice, that I would be lonely all on my own. And that's when it hit me, the greatest plan I'd ever thought of since…since…"

"Hinata!! Just spill!!"

"Ok ok. I'll just ask you this. Who do you know that will be really bored this summer and has a best friend that can offer them a trip to paradise together?"

"…Errrmmm…Well, it wouldn't be Ino or Sakura as they're together on holiday…Temari will be out with Shikamaru…oohhh…."

"Tenten-chan…it's _you_!! You're the person whose really going to be bored this summer and her best friend that can offer you a trip to paradise together!"

"You mean…We're going on holiday?!"

"Tenten-chan, you're supposed to be smart! And yes, we are going on holiday together!"

Screaming happily was something I didn't do…ever, but this was a special occasion.

"OH HELL YEAH!"

My heart was pounding with excitement as I finally hung up my mobile from an hour-long conversation with Hinata. We would've talked for longer but her father had threatened to cut the phone line (again) if she didn't hang up in the next ten seconds. We would of usually talked for another ten minutes after that common threat but after allowing me to join Hinata on her holiday, I decided it wasn't a good idea to get on the wrong side of him and so I respected his wishes, for once.

I don't know how she does it, not only does she get her father to allow me to join her but she also managed to call up my parents and ask their permission aswell! (I dunno how she knows their number but like that matters right now!) They were reluctant to accept at first but after hearing that there was no charge in the stay, they agreed (great, now I feel loved, but again, like I care, as long as they said yes!)

During the conversation, Hinata didn't want to give too much away about the Summer House, so all she said was pack responsibly, to be prepared for anything, not to bring any money as everything was 'on the house, and that a car would be at my house to pick me up at 11AM tomorrow morning. At least this meant I had time to prepare, say goodbye to my parents and friends and to calm down.

However, the thought of 'making sure I was prepared' did make me very curious, almost overly curious, of what I was to expect from the house, but none-the-less, even with this little information, I was very impressed.

Apart from that, the conversation I had only a few minutes ago was a blur in my mind, a simple hour chatting to a true, loyal, kind friend. A person I knew I wasn't going to forget easily, if not, a person I wouldn't ever forget. However, don't think that this holiday was a trigger of me thinking only good for the innocent Hyuuga, no, for I had always thought of her like that, she had always been a dependable person, someone I could always turn to. This unusual occasion was a treat for the both of us, and we were both grateful for eachothers company, at least, that's what I thought.

Although..something did seem missing, like i'd forgotten something...

"OH SHOOT! I forgot to ask Hinata about the confession didn't i..." Sighing as i mentally hit myself for forgetting such an important detail, what had started this madness to begin with! However...i forgave myself as i again thought about the holiday me and Hinata were about to experience.

In my daze, I dropped my phone on my bed and stumbled my way across the cold wooden floor over to my wardrobe, where I creaked open the doors to reveal my clothes. Glazing over my jeans, long tops, tracksuits for my occasional runs, a dress I had only worn once to a school prom about a year ago, a one-piece swimsuit and my pyjamas, I decided that they would be enough. If not, I would pick up a couple of cheap tops while I was at the Summer House, as to try and not take advantage of the fact everything was to be paid for and not by me. Besides, I wasn't one to make a fuss of what I wore to any occasions really, I was simple…way too simple in my mothers eyes. She accepted it though, thank goodness, as I wouldn't want to change who I was, ever.

Shutting my wardrobe doors, I glanced over to the clock sitting on my dresser, it read '6:45PM'. Concluding that I should get on with dinner, as my parents would be home soon, hungry after a long days work, I walked across to my bedroom door, more calm and feeling more graceful than I was before, walked through and closed it behind me with an echoing 'click'.

* * *

I kept glancing at the clock on the living room wall, watching the hands tick and tock in a slow and steady rhythm. Like last time I checked, it read '10:30AM'. It was so frustrating; I had done everything I could think of to keep myself from this anxious wait. I thought I'd left most of my packing till this morning, as if I had a mountain left to pack, but I was wrong. I awoke this morning (earlier than usual for the holidays, as you may've guessed) and found that I only had some of my meagre clothes and other necessities left to stuff in the suitcase. I had to check my list once more (yes, I had a list, I was _that_ worried about forgetting something important) just to check, and sure enough, everything was in place, ready for the journey ahead. I was annoyed but still confused, had I been sleep packing or something?

I had quickly forgotten about it shortly after and I remember fixing some breakfast, a fruit salad something simple but would still take a little longer to prepare than something like cereal, a perfect way to keep me busy. After that however, I had little to do apart from shower, dress and do my hair, which usually only took half an hour, 45 minutes at the most if I was in no hurry. Today however, my wish was to be as slow as possible, so it took almost an hour to do my natural routine. It was a drag, making sure I took every step, every turn as leisurely as possible, it was painfully tiring.

I must've failed at being sluggish as when I looked up at the clock, it only read 10:15 AM. It could've been worse but I'm no the patient type, so what looked like a mere 45 minutes to a normal person, was like a gruelling 2 hour long wait for me…dammit.

Well, I could do nothing about it; I would just have to endure my impatience as humanly as I could manage. Boy, this was going to be fun…

* * *

Finally, for what seemed like a decade, I heard a gentle, yet loud, tap on the door. As soon as the echo reached my ears, I launched myself from my seat and hurried into t hall, where I slowed, composed myself, and walked as casually as I could to the front door. As soon as I answered the door, I knew something extraordinary was there to greet me. Awaiting my answer, was what appeared to be a fragile, friendly old man. He was dressed smartly in a dark blue, almost navy, uniform that included a rounded hat and a nametag. Apparently his name was Botan, which came in handy on this occasion, I hated calling people 'sir' and 'madam', it just seemed so…common. The old man took off his hat and bowed slightly, bending his arm across his chest, which held the hat he was wearing a few seconds ago.

"Good morning Miss Tenten-sama. Miss Hinata-sama advised me to pick you up; I will be taking you to the Hyuuga Household as Hinata-sama intended to. Are these plans acceptable?" He spoke with such a gentle and polite voice…he called me Tenten-_sama_! I knew I shouldn't feel superior to Botan, so I also bowed and smiled politely. Now, just to sound posh…

"Indeed they are. Arigato Botan for…err…taking me to Hinata's-I mean, the Hyuuga Household" I heard Botan chuckle, he seemed amused at my failed attempt to sound posh…but it could've been worse, I could've curtsied or something.

"Miss Tenten-sama, I admire your attempt at sounding higher class but I think we would both agree that your normal voice is graceful enough. This old man can't take much more beauty"

This guy sure knew how to get on peoples good sides, and it had sure worked on me. I felt a small blush flutter over my cheeks as I smiled at the man's kindness.

"Arigato again Botan. I shall take your advice; I don't want to embarrass myself again. I'll just go and get my suitcase, one moment". I left the door open as I walked through my house and into the living room once more to retrieve my suitcase. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either. I could handle it just fine but as I reached the front door once more, Botan stretched out his hang and easily lifted the suitcase from my hand and walked down to the limo. Wait…limo?!

Yes, I took a double take at the vehicle but sure enough, parked on the driveway, was a classic black limo, glimmering in the early morning sun. I was overwhelmed with excitement, I wanted to jump up and down with joy, but I kept my posture. I couldn't help but gasp though in surprise at what I was about to ride in. Riding in style just got a whole new meaning in my book. As I snapped out of my amazed state, Botan had already loaded the boot with my belongings and had opened the limo door, waiting for me to step into the car so he could shut it. Catching on to what he wanted, I half walked half jogged to the limo door and stepped in as agilely as I could manage. Thankfully, I didn't trip or anything and Botan shut the door behind and proceeded to take his place in the Drivers seat. The black leather seats were warm to touch and they were so cushioned it was unbelievable. The floor of the limo was carpeted a brilliant Scarlet red and made me think immediately of royalty. It was fascinating to see what the rich could afford, but I would never envy them really.

I noticed that I couldn't see into the front seats of the limo, so I was oblivious if Botan had entered the limo yet or not.

Stretching, I took one last look at my home. I didn't know exactly how long I would be away for but I knew it would be a while before I could sleep in my own bed again.

As if I was saying goodbye to the house, I took in every detail of the place. The simple yet clean front lawn, the bricks that made the house and the crisp white paint that covered every single one, the dark brown front door that seemed so welcoming from my point of view and the windows that dotted around the building which I could name each room the window belonged to.

I heard Botan start the engine and sure enough, we were starting to move.

Well, this was it. I didn't know whether I'd had too much fruit for breakfast or if I was just nervous but I could feel my stomach squirm. I could sense that this was going to be one hell of a holiday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:D

Hooray! First chapter up after 4 long days working on it

I drabble too much…but it would be boring if it was just brief…

Tenten WILL be meeting Neji in the next chapter and I promise humour, fluffs and mystery throughout the story

So yay!

Please, tell me how I could improve, I want you guys to have as much enjoyment in reading the chapters as much as I enjoy writing them.

I accept criticism so yeah, go for it, but don't be meanie 

I like how I've made Tenten; she seems simple but has a unique sense about her…which I was aiming for. If you think she's totally not like that at all, please tell ok? Same with any of the other characters: D

Bye for now :D


	2. 2 Friendships, Journeys and Accidental

Summer Love

Chapter Two-

The nerves I felt before were nothing like the ones I was feeling now. If it wasn't for my pale skin that surrounded my organs, I was sure my stomach would run away doing summersaults. I had to keep my cool, in a few moments I would be stepping out into Hyuuga territory, I had to be polite…but not like my failed attempt with Botan, the driver.

I took a few deep breaths; suddenly realising I hadn't taken in oxygen for some time. I couldn't help it; it was as though we'd gone through a portal or something. These houses, they were so grand it felt I was a burden to them for being so ordinary. If this were the way I felt towards these houses, what would I feel towards the Hyuuga Estate?

I hadn't visited the Household since I was a child, as my parents worked for the Hyuuga's back when I was 6. Whenever they had to go away on a business trip for the company, the Hyuugas agreed to let me stay with them. That was how I met Hinata.

I remember the first day that I met her. She was shy, but very pretty in my eyes, so I went to talk to her. She wasn't used to talking to children the same age as her, being around adults for most of her childhood, so she shied away. I guessed she must've felt guilty for not speaking to me as she came over after a while and sat beside me. I remember just sitting their, neither of us were talking but we didn't need words, just a friendly smile was enough to start building a bond we've been building for 9 years ever since.

I smiled to myself, the innocence we carried as children had now vanished, we where no longer the fragile objects that the elderly would give lollipops to. Instead, we're now youths, what some people fear. Ironic I suppose.

My eyes fluttered suddenly as we stopped, I was curious as to why but I didn't want to bother Boran, in case he was concentrating on driving or something. It took me by surprise, as my eyes wandered to the window, I realised that all the luxurious houses had disappeared and that we had drove down a secluded road. Now I was very interested to know why we had stopped.

The engine was still humming so I suspected that Boran was still in the drivers' seat, hopefully. My question was answered when the black screen that usually separated me to the driver, slid gently down, revealing the back of Boran's head. He was looking at me from the backview mirror as he started to speak In that friendly elderly voice.

"Gomen for the delay Miss Tenten-sama, security just had to check my ID, we'll be on our way now"

"S-security?" Jesus! I was considering the fact that maybe Hinata _was_ some type of royalty, I could imagine her in a robe however…and a crown sitting upon her head.

"Yes Miss, don't worry, just normal precautions. We're almost there so sit tight ok" and with that, the black screen zipped back up again.

Well, even if it wasn't normal for me, it was normal for them, so I must respect that. So I did as I was told, I lay back, resting my back from my stiff position from my previous curiosity, and relaxed, waiting to see the old place again.

* * *

I stand corrected; I couldn't wait to see the new, glorious, whopping, MAHOOSIVE place again. By god the place had changed. It was x10…no; x100 more glamorous than the houses we'd passed before. It wasn't tall like I expected it was just one story but from the width of the place, you could tell there was _a lot_ more to come. And that was just the house, I mean, the front garden was a masterpiece, full of statues, the most beautiful scented flowers I'd ever seen/smelled and lush green was just bursting with life. In the middle, curved around the huge driveway, was a fountain, which was taller than the actual house. It was daunting but it did seem to make the house more friendly.

Guards were surrounding the golden gates we had passed to enter the premises, I wondered if this was normal too. The limo door suddenly opened and there stood Boran, holding out a hand for me to balance myself (great, he could sense I was clumsy and I haven't even tripped yet today).

"We've arrived, Tenten-sama" I smiled and took his hand, grateful, yet embarrassed, for the support. As I stood, I could sense many pearl eyes glance in my direction. I was afraid that they were judging me, I wondered why, as I didn't usually care for what others thought of me. Maybe it was because I was to be their guest, even if I was to be away from other Hyuugas and be with just two of them.

Boran had already retrieved my suitcase from the boot of the vehicle and had started towards the Hyuuga door, which also had a security guard on the door, waiting for the old man and myself to pass through.

"This way Miss Tenten-sama" He called from over his shoulder. I quickly followed, almost tripping in the process. A glaze of pink rushed to my cheeks as I tried to take each step carefully, I was sure I could hear some of the guards chuckle under their breath at my 'commonness'. As soon as I waked into the building, the guard who was standing by the front door shut it behind me. God, it made me jump. I cursed him under my breath but continued to follow Boran; thankful that I was away from prying pearl eyes acting I was some sort of freak show.

* * *

"This is Hinata-sama's room Miss Tenten-sama. I shall take your suitcase to the scanning station"

"S-scanning station?!"

"Don't worry, I know you wouldn't be carrying anything deadly, but again, it's normal precautions"

"Well…I trust you. Arigato Boran, for everything, I hope to see you again soon"

"I too Miss. Have a good holiday" Bowing once more, he turned to the opposite direction, carrying my suitcase with him. Waving silently behind his back until he reached the corner, I turned to face the cream door. I was sure I could hear Hinata, I could make out the almost silent tapping of computer keyboard, she was probably finishing her homework assignment before we left.

I gave two quick knocks at the door, ready to hug her dearly as a 'thank you' and just to take her by surprise. She immediately stopped typing and I could hear her light footsteps reach the door. Flinging open the door, her face only showed joy.

"Tenten-chan! You made it!" She almost screamed (Hinata never screamed, she still had a shy attitude about her even after all these years with me). We hugged for a brief moment, laughing with delight.

"Hinata I can't thank you enough for doing this! This is just going to be totally awesome!" I couldn't help but rejoice.

"I should be thanking you Tenten-chan! I would've been so bored on my own, only with my cousin for company…I haven't seen him for a long time and it would've been so awkward!"

"Oh yeah..I forgot about your cousin" Hinata giggled, not only was I clumsy but also very forgetful, I guess it didn't surprise her.

"Come on in. We'll be leaving in about an hour, plenty of time to talk". She went to one side so I could walk in, but I couldn't move. Her room was impeccable! It wasn't as big as I expected but it was still full of beauty. Her room was mostly lilac, her favourite colour, with the colour covering her bed sheets, curtains, a fluffy rug on the floor and a few ornaments dotted around the room. The rest such as the carpet, the wall and desk was cream. The room was so light; it totally represented my pearl-eyed friend.

I snapped out of my little world as I heard Hinata's voice call my name

"Tenten-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, gomenasai again Hinata…your room just surprised me. It really resembles you" I took a few steps forward, so Hinata could shut the door behind us.

* * *

We'd been talking for roughly around half an hour now, and I'd wanted desperately to ask her about her confession about liking Naruto that happened yesterday morning. In the back of my head, I could hear a little voice screaming 'FOR GOD SAKE, if you don't ask her, I swear I will burst!' (I call the voice, Tenten JR). But…I didn't know where to begin…or whether I should even evade her privacy like that…but this was the first step, if she confessed outloud, she must want some type of help, right? Or maybe she was just thinking outloud; I do that all the time to be honest. However, if she does want help, she would've asked for it by now…ahhh this was confusing! Right, this is going to drive me insane, I'm just gonna do it!

"Um…Hinata, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Hinata looked up to me, concern filling her eyes.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothings wrong…it's just…yesterday morning…when we were sitting outside on the field before the first bell…" It seemed that she knew what I was talking about, as her body shifted somewhat nervously.

"Oh…you mean…the confession right" Bingo. I nodded, wondering what to say next.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything so don't be nervous. I just wanted to tell you, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm your 24/7-advice service". Hinata smiled, atleast she knows I'll be there if she does any advice.

"Arigato…how long have you been holding that in?"

"Bloody ages" I sighed, relieved to finally get that off my chest. Now, we could talk without anything (including Tenten JR) bugging me in the back of my mind.

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation. I'd lost track of how long we'd been in Hinata's room as we'd been laughing too much. Hinata gave me an excited look, I gave her one back as she stood up and walked to answer the door. It was a young girl, I guessed it was one of the maids as she wore a classic uniform, a black dress with a white apron attached at the front. I couldn't help but notice her hair, it was as black as coal, and it was beautiful. The young girl bowed to Hinata.

"Excuse me Hinata-sama, but your father says your transport has arrived. Your bags are already on board. You have five minutes to prepare. He also wishes for you and Tenten-sama to have a good time and to behave yourselves". Hinata smiled at the young girl

"Arigato, Haruki-chan. I'll look forward to seeing you and the others when I return. Goodbye" Hinata bowed, so did Haruki, and the young maid left. Hinata left the door slightly ajar as she walked towards another door which I guessed, was her bathroom.

"I'm just going to refresh myself. I won't be long, get prepared Tenten-chan!" She called enthusiastically over her shoulder. She shut the door behind her, leaving me to my over animated thoughts.

I wondered if we'd be travelling by car…limo possibly…or maybe even a…SUBMARINE! (Ok, I had to calm myself down).

A sudden ringing sound got my attention suddenly when I noticed Hinata's phone light up. Hinata seemed to hear her phone go off as I heard her shuffle in the bathroom.

"Tenten-chan, is that my phone ringing?"

"Yeah"

"Could you answer it for me? I'm expecting a call from Sakura-chan, it'll probably be her"

"Sure" Standing, I walked over to her phone, picked it up and flipped it open, holding it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"You don't sound like Hinata" Instead of the familiar sweet voice I'd known for years on the other end of the line, I was met with a stronger, much more manly voice.

"No…this is Hinata's phone though, I'm just taking this call for her. May I ask who this is?" There was a slight pause…did he not trust me or something?

"I'm Hyuuga Neji…Hinata-sama's cousin. Who is this?" Ah, so was this the cousin that was to be staying with us? Well, he better drop the attitude or he won't have any face left to show it.

"I'm Tenten…just Tenten. May I ask…are you the cousin that is to be staying at the summer house?" From the other line, I could've sworn I heard a chuckle…maybe I was mistaken.

"You are curious…I'm afraid I can't give out that information. You could be a fangirl" I was about to scream down the phone, how _dare_ he call me a fangirl! They were nothing but a lump of skin with only one brain cell that was set on getting a poor, innocent boy, but beofre I got the chance, he hung up.

What a jerk!

He sure knows how to get on my bad side that's for sure. I hope he is the cousin we're going to be staying with so I can beat the living day lights out of him.

'Ok Tenten, calm down…this will not ruin your holiday. Hinata has many cousins, there's only a small possibility that this 'Neji Hyuuga' will be the cousin you are supposed to be staying with, so just chill'. With that thought in mind, I took I few deep breaths. It did help and a few moments later, Hinata walked out of the bathroom

"What did Sakura-chan say Tenten-chan?" I handed Hinata her phone, her eyes falling on me for an answer.

"It…it wasn't Sakura. It was…a wrong number" I wondered why I didn't tell Hinata who it really was… but we had bigger things to think about now.

"You ready to go? I can't wait to be on our way!" As if that moment never existed, Hinata smiled and nodded quickly. We both smiled at eachother. I stood to meet Hinata's height and she led the way out of her room and down the quiet, bland but still beautiful hall, towards another journey, another beginning to a story was about to unfold, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

We didn't travel by Limo or submarine (to my disappointment), instead; we were transported…by jet. That's right, a Hyuuga _private _jet. And apparently, it was Hinata's own jet! I swore my jaw almost hit the floor when I heard this.

I couldn't believe that

The Hyuugas were so rich and

That Hinata didn't turn out to be a snobby so and so like what all stereotypes would believe a rich teenage girl was. (I was glad that in this case, Hinata was so unique).

It took around two hours to reach our destination, and I was glad to land as I feared that if I sat for another half an hour, my legs would become like jelly. We had landed in what I thought at first, was just a field (before I knew about this, I was panicking, thinking we were about to crash), but apparently, it was property of the Hyuugas and the closet field to the Summer House. We would walk the rest of the way, me and Hinata decided, as it would only take half an hour by foot.

The hostess (yes, the jet came with it's own hostess! It sounded like one of those 'BOGOF' deals or something), told us it was safe to stand. I stretched, testing my body to see if I was able to stand first, not wanting to begin this holiday with a broken leg as I could imagine tripping and falling down the stairs onto the hard ground below. Concluding my body was able for the task, I stood, followed by Hinata, who was being polite as always. Before I left the jet, I ofcourse, bowed to the hostess, thanking her, and I also managed to get a glimpse at the pilot and told him Thank you aswell.

When I neared the door, I could tell that this air was cleaner than Konaha's. It just seemed more…natural, like it was mostly oxygen and not carbon dioxide or the other gases that was in the air. Standing outside of the door, I noticed that the sun was brighter here too, it welcomed my pale skin as a warm sensation ran through my body, making my skin tingle. There was little breeze but it wasn't too warm that I had to worry about sun burn or anything like that (not that my skin would tan anyway, it's as though it's on permanent pale stage)

And that was just the sky!

The field was brimming with countless flowers, one of every colour imaginable, there was a cute little cobbled path that led the way through the nature and into a wood, where the trees stood tall, thanks to the bright sun and photosynthesis.

Stepping onto the jet stairs, leading down to the ground, I inhaled the cleansed air, which was mixed now with the sweet aroma of perfumy flowers.

"I see you like the environment here already, Tenten-chan" I heard Hinata say behind me as I reached the land. I looked behind and nodded enthusiastically.

"The air seems so much clearer than in Konaha" I said, expressing my thoughts to Hinata, she seemed to agree as she also sniffed the air, a smile sreading across her face.

"I think we'll be at peace for the time we're here" Hinata claimed without hesitation.

"Ahmen to that. Come on, let's grab our bags, I wanna see the house already!" I saw from the corner of my eye Hinata shake her head.

"Tenten-chan, the bags are already there…they were dropped about an hour ago"

"Oh…well, atleast we don't need to lug them around! Let's get going!" I grabbed Hinata's hand, surprising her, and started jogging towards the cobbled path.

* * *

"Hinataaaaa, when can I look?" My childish whining sure enough made Hinata giggle.

"Soon Tenten-chan, just be patient…well, as patient as you can be atleast" Hinata's hands, unfortunatley, stayed exatly where they were, over my eyes, coering my curiousity. We were only a few minutes away from the house and Hinata had insisted that I had to get the best view of the house and all it's glory first before I was able to explore for myself. I couldn't say no to her puppy eyes (she sure has been watching me when I do my puppy eyes), so I agreed. I had already stumbled countless times, some on purpose, most were just clumbsyness, but Hinata wasn't budging. She was really excited about me seeing the house, almost as much as I was to see it for myself.

We were still following the cobbled path I suspected as the ground was digging into the souls of my feet, thank god I don't wear high heels, I would've been stuck in the house!

"You ready Tenten-chan?"

"Hell yeah, bring it on"

And sure enough, she unveiled the most breathtaking, astonishing, perfect house I'd ever seen. The house was two stories high and was made mostly from wood, its browny-orange radiance reflcting in the beaming sunlight. However, from the outside, you could see a grey bricklayer which, I guessed was the chimney. It reached above the roof, which was made of a strange metal that was painted over in a lighter red. It stung my eyes for a breif second, as it was so shiney. Windows were spread around the building, some in an abnormal shape to fit ideally. A patio was clearly visable from where we were standing, and I could see the roof shaded it almost entirly. The house was surrounded by the woods Hinata and me walked through. The surrounding looked cosy but not over crowded and neither did it shadow the house with the mighty trees of Mother Nature. The size of the house did amze me deeply, it wasn't wide like the Hyuuga compound, and it was much higher and more spaced out. I needed to know the designer of this house!

"Hinata…it's…it's so…"

"Isn't it. I havn't been here since I was a child…I've missed it so much"

"Well, what are we waiting out here for? You can give me a tour of the house!"

I started to race up the path, trying to avoid the bigger pebbles as I went along. I had almost reached the flat patio when I heard a strangly familiar deep voice.

"Who're you?"

It made me jump…and you guessed it, in my surprise, I forgot how to walk. So instead, I tripped over my own feet. I shut my eyes tight, ready to come into contact with the extra rough terrain below; I pictured it in my head. I'd either come out in one or two bruieses on my arms and legs or I was to face a twisted, or maybe even, a broken ankle. Drowned in my thoughts, I did wonder why I hadn't hit the floor yet…then, I did hit something, but it was much more comfy than the cobbled pathway. I opened my eyes slowly, I expected the sun to be shining into my eyes, but something seemed to be shading my face. My vision was blurred at first, but I still captured something extreamly ravishing. As soon as my visioned cleared, I was faced with a picture perfect face, the lighter version of lavender enclosed the eyes, chestnut coloured hair bordered the masculine features neatly, the perfection never seemed to end, he was just a…a…

"Are you dense? You could've hurt yourself"

…Complete and utter jackass.

My previous thoughts of the man evaporated as I silently glared at him.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Wait, his name…was Neji? This was this jerk I'd spoken to on the phone, and worse, the jerk that was going to be staying with us throughout the holiday.

Great, woop-de-do, ha boo sucks to you.

"Hinata-sama, do you know this girl?" I suddenly realised I was in his arms, so I took it upon myself to be freed. I stood carefully but as quickly as I could. By this time, Hinata was by my side, looking concerned. Neji stood aswell after I got up, waiting for Hinata to answer him.

"Yes, this is my friend, Tenten-chan" I noticed his eyes turn to me.

"Tenten…" oh no…was he going to mention the phone call? Then I'd have to explain to Hinata the conversation we'd had and why I didn't tell her why it was her cousin who called and not the wrong number after all.

"Is she the friend who is to be staying in the summer house with us?" phew, I guess I didn't have to.

"Yes, she is. Thank you again for agreeing to look after us during out stay"

"No problem…I just hope your friend isn't…a fangirl" He smirked towards me, turned and entered the house withuot another word.

I felt my face begin to fume, how._dare_.he. I did hope he wasn't thinking of keeping that face of his.

"T-Tenten-chan…" Snapping back into reality, I turned to Hinata, my fury suddenly dissapearing.

"Your cousin is a jerk" I stated truthfully. Hinata giggled sweetly.

"He's always like that, you'll get used to it Tenten-chan, so don't worry about it too much" Oh, I'm not the one worrying, but I know who should be. I nodded none-the-less.

"Come on, let's get unpacked, then you can give me a tour of the house, ok?" Hinata nodded and started leading the way, heading for the back door so we didn't bump into him again. She's a very wise girl indeed.

* * *

:D

Chapter two guys! Phew, thanks to your support, I was able to write this in two days!

Hehe, I just hope it doesn't seem rushed, I just wanted to get this posted in time before I have to get my butt back to school

* Screams are heard *

Yeah, so the next pages might be a bit delayed due to school * kicks homework * but I'll be working extra hard to bring you the pages!

:D

YAY and Neji and Tenten _did_ meet…I just hope Tenten doesn't claw Neji to pieces!

:O

Until next time!

(P.S, if you have any ideas of how I can improve, please leave a comment, I love hearing from you guys!! * hugs *)

COOKIES FOR ALL! Love from the cookie monster :D

(Song I was slistening to when I started the chapter-Broken by Evanescence. Song I was listening to when I ended the chapter-All around me by flyleaf. I added this so you guys can get a better picture of who I am personality wise :P)

Avoir!


	3. 3 frustration, regret and surprise

Summer Love

Chapter 3-

I thought this place was big on the outside but by god was I in for a surprise when Hinata took me round on an inside tour. Downstairs, the house had:

Two living rooms, which included 60-inch plasma Tv's, a stereo, about 3 couches and a few ornaments and pictures in both of the rooms.

A super huge kitchen (not that I'll be cooking…I'm banned from the kitchen at home unless if I'm making a salad, doing myself some cereal or popping a mircowaveable meal in the microwave as that's the only type of technology in the kitchen I'm allowed to use, so my cutlery skills only go so far as milk and a few leaves)

A dining room, big enough to seat 25 people (I counted the seats)

A garden room (which at first I thought was a room full of plants but it's just a room over looking the garden…ahwell)

Two bathrooms (they have awesome smelling soap!)

An indoor swimming pool…I didn't know the exact length or depth of it but an indoor swimming pool is an indoor fricken swimming pool. They even have the floats which I thought was kinda cool, and they have shower blocks too, so I didn't have to worry about leaving a puddle on the carpet after a swim.

The upstairs of the house had:

6 spacious bedrooms (we'll talk about my room later), which each included your own bathroom suite and a walk-in closet.

Two extra bathrooms (just in case I'm guessing)

And finally, this weird closet which is locked (I checked).

The tour took around two hours and it was nearing 7PM. It was weird to think that just 24 hours ago, I had only just heard about the holiday.

My stomach interrupted my thoughts. It howled, obviously starving from me being too excited to eat lunch. I sweatdropped when I noticed Hinata staring at my feeble condition.

"Ah, forgive me Tenten-chan. I haven't offered you any food!" Hinata suddenly sprung into distress mode, mentally punishing herself for not feeding me.

"H-hinata, calm down. I'm fine, my stomach always makes a fuss this time of night" That wasn't entirely a lie, it did tend to start a riot at this time, it was my little alarm to remind me that I should get started on the microwaveable dishes I call dinner.

"But still…it's rude of me…I know! I'll order a pizza, as a treat. And it'll be here quicker than if I cooked something"

Now, I liked the sound of that as my inner me started to drool, thinking of all that melted cheese. (Yeah…I like melted cheese…bite me)

"Tenten-chan, could you go find Neji-nii-san and ask him what he wants to order while I find the take-away number?" My happy face dropped. I had to face that blockhead again? I could feel Hinata's innocent eyes on me

"Tenten-chan, I know he can be…distant, but he's staying here aswell remember. If you don't talk to him today, it'll be tomorrow. Might aswell try to get to know the guy…right?" Even though I so wanted to disagree with her, it was hard not to see that she was indeed right. I'd just have to put on my happy face and maybe, this nitwit would have a softer side. Besides, even if he did call me dense, he still caught me…I guess I needed to thank him for that.

"Your right…I'll go find him" Hinata smiled at me, thanking me silently. I turned and walked out of the room, praying that maybe, for Hinata's sake, we could get along.

* * *

I'd trudged through the whole freaking house and there was no sign of Neji anywhere! I'd even tried the locked closet (not that I could get in it, but I did knock on the door, looking like a complete freak talking to a door), but nothing! Not a sign of where he'd gone. I was about to give up and tell Hinata to just order an extra cheese pizza when I realised; he could've gone outside. I surveyed the light, it was getting dark, but it was twilight, not bright but not dark either, if he was outside, he wouldn't have gone far. Slapping myself mentally for being so dumb, I jogged to the back door, opened it and walked outside, where I was met with a small but warm breeze. I scanned the area, not knowing where to start, when I saw a path leading to another part of the garden. The wind suddenly gave me a push towards the path with a mighty gush. It strangely allured me, so I followed it, not knowing exactly why or where I was going.

* * *

The path had taken me to a secluded part of the garden, as I suspected. I didn't know how, but it seemed to be more peaceful here than at the house, which I thought was impossible to accomplish. This place had certainly been taken care of as I admired the pruned flowers on the side of the path as I walked. I smiled, but remembered the task at hand, snapping myself back onto earth. Because I was in my little world, I didn't realise that the path was nearly at an end, it had led me to a charming little pond.

I stopped in my tracks, about to turn back, cursing myself for listening to my head (I had a stupid mind) when I spotted the person I had been looking for all this time.

He was sitting on a bench, reading what seemed to be one hefty book. He hadn't noticed me, and I didn't want to seem idiotic, so I walked down to him, walking round the pond as I did so. He must've heard me approach as his head shot up, one eyebrow hitched when he saw it was me. I stopped infront of him, his eyes questioning my movements.

"Hinata is ordering pizza, she would like to know what you want to order" I declared, pleased with myself as it took all my will power not to lash out at him for calling me dense and worse, a fangirl.

"Is she now? What's the occasion?" I didn't know whether he was actually trying to make conversation, but I decided to go along with it.

"No occasion, it's her treat, and she felt she was being rude as she hadn't offered me any food" He chuckled

"Sounds like Hinata, she hasn't changed since I last saw her" I nodded, she'd always been so kind and thoughtful of others. "But…she has grown more confident…is this your doing?" I looked at him, wondering what he was planning.

"I…I guess it is…I've known her for a very long time" He nodded.

"It would make sense…look, I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Neji Hyuuga…just call me your saviour if you want" I guessed he was referring to him saving me from my fall…I guess I did owe him some recognition.

"Yeah, thanks for that…I should've said that earlier"

"Well, it was your dream come true wasn't it? I mean, the fangirl inside of you must've been screaming with delight" ooh, he did not just go there!

".not.a._Fangirl_, you moron!" He just smirked at my anger. Instead of arguing more, I turned and walked away.

"Cheese and pepperoni" I stopped, turned back to him and looked at him unknowingly what he meant.

"The pizza…I want to order a cheese and pepperoni pizza…if you can remember that ofcourse". Oh, how I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face, but I kept my dignity and walked back to the path, not turning back, knowing he was laughing under his god forsaken breath.

* * *

I stormed back into the house, my face still fuming from what the idiot had said a little while ago. I breathed heavily, trying to calm down so I can face Hinata, hoping she'd thought that me and Neji had had a normal, adult conversation and had somehow, made friends. How wrong she was, but I was a pretty good actress, so I knew how to play it cool.

My heavy breathing helped as I felt most of the heat evaporating. I was almost ready to face Hinata when she happened to walk into the same room I was in.

"Ah, Tenten-chan, I was getting worried. I found the number for the delivery service. What did Neji-nii-san say he wanted?" Atleast she was oblivious to my still red-with-fury face. I smiled at her, putting on my act as a charming women.

"He wants a cheese and pepperoni" I said truthfully. She nodded

"What about you, Tenten-chan?" In my angry state, I'd completely forgotten that I had to order something aswell…there were so many choices…but there was always just one that took my fancy tonight.

"Margarita please Hinata" Ah, all that cheese…just yummy perfection! Hinata just smiled at my daydream face.

"Either I'm physic or I know you too well Tenten-chan, but I knew you'd chose that pizza" I smiled, proud that for once, I was being uniquely common." Say, Tenten-chan, do you fancy a swim before dinner?"

"Sure! I've wanted to try out the pool since I got here!" I eagerly announced.

"Great, I'll just go order the pizzas. I'll meet you down there ok?"

I agreed and we both went in opposite directions, Hinata, to the nearest phone, me to my bedroom to collect my stuff.

* * *

I lowered myself gently into the pool, feeling the cooing sensation dance around my legs, then my waist and then my arms. It was colder than I thought but I welcomed the sudden change of temperature gratefully, knowing that I would in time, get used to it. Knowing Hinata could take a lifetime to change, I decided to do a few lengths before she got here, just to warm myself up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen

(Hinata's point of view)

I thanked the man on the other end of the line for taking my order and placed the phone gently on the nearest counter to me. The pizzas, the man said, would take up to 45 minutes to deliver, so Tenten-chan and I had plenty of time to swim before they actually arrived. I exited the kitchen and went straight up to my bedroom, knowing that Tenten-chan was probably waiting for me already and I could take forever to change. Opening the door, I closed it behind me for some privacy and raced to my wardrobe to collect my stuff. It was when I noticed my laptop lying on my bed I decided to check my e-mail just for a moment.

I pulled up the screen, the device lighting up straight away, welcoming me in its technical language. Finding my account, I scanned through my e-mails, checking to see who had e-mailed me while I had been away. It was just the usual, an e-mail from my father (which I would open later), an e-mail from Hanabi-chan, just asking where her I-pod was (she was always losing her things and she thought I had a crystal ball or something), I just told her to check under the couch cushions again and finally, a few Spam e-mails which I just deleted on the spot.

Logging off, I was just about to grab my swimming costume to change when suddenly, my phone started to ring. The ringtone immediately told me it was Sakura-chan (her ringtone being Colours by Crossfade as it reminded me of Sakura-chan's radiant pink hair). I'd been expecting a call from her earlier but this was Sakura-chan, anything could've caught her up. Grabbing my phone, I flicked it up and answered.

"Hello Sakura-chan, how's the hotel? Are you and Ino-chan getting along?"

"Hi Hinata, look I'm sorry, but I'm in a major crises and need your professional help!"

"S-Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Hinata, this my take a while to explain and conclude…do you have time?"

I really didn't…but I couldn't leave a friend in this state…I just couldn't. I would just tell Tenten-chan I couldn't join her, but I feared if this was a serious issue, I wouldn't have time to tell her myself. But how was I going to be-able to tell her I couldn't join her?

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I saw a glimpse of someone walking past, it might've been Tenten-chan! I turned back to the phone.

"Ofcourse I do, Sakura-chan. Just hang on for one second, I'll be back I swear". Placing the phone on the bed, I ran into the hall, finding a figure about to make its way downstairs.

"Tenten-chan, is that you?" The figure I first thought was Tenten was infact, Neji-nii-san. He turned before I could shut my mouth.

"Hinata-sama…is something wrong?" Then it hit me; I could ask Neji to tell Tenten-chan that I wouldn't be-able to make it!

"N-no, nothing is wrong…but I was wondering if you could tell Tenten-chan that I'm really sorry but I won't be-able to join her for our swimming session?" I begged him, sensing he was on his way downstairs anyways…I just hoped it wouldn't bother him too much. He did pause for a brief moment before he spoke though, I guess he was wondering whether to accept the request or not.

"I can do that…" It caught me by surprise actually…but I was grateful none-the-less.

"Arigato, Neji-nii-san!" He had already started making his way downstairs…for a second, I thought I saw a smirk creeping onto his face…but it must've been my imagination. I ran back into my room and picked up the phone once again.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan. What's wrong?"

"Hinata, there's this really cute guy next door to our apartment!" I sweatdropped…well, I'd accepted that I'd help her…so I guess I was now stuck.

* * *

(Back with Tenten)

I did wonder what was keeping Hinata…I was contemplating getting out of the water…but then what if she was just on her way, the it would be a wasted trip. No, I would just be patient, we still had half an hour until the pizzas arrived and I was really enjoying the peace and quiet. Just the sound of my body making its way through the water, it made me feel at ease, like nothing could disturb me.

"Tenten"

Ofcourse I'd be wrong. I knew the voice well enough to not be startled by it anymore, so instead, I just sighed under my breath and turned to face him. Only, I didn't have to worry about the voice scaring me when the guy was topless and only in swimming shorts. His chest seemed extremely tight under that six pack of his, his biceps were intensely toned (why hadn't I noticed that when he caught me earlier?!) and that devilish smirk on his face almost finished the perfectedness. There was just one thing missing…

He turned round to out his towel on the bench and…ah yes, a firm little touché, now it was perfectedness. Wait, what on earth am I saying?! I hate this guy! Be strong Tenten, be strong!

"What are you doing here" I really tried to sound mean. I really did but it came out in a little squeak. An epic fail on my strong female part. He heard me anyways and turned to face me again. Thankfully, I concealed a blush over will power.

"Hinata-sama can't make it unfortunately, she has some business to attend to"

"Business? Well…atleast I know why she hasn't come down yet" He just stood there, what was he planning?

"I came down to keep give you the message. But I fancied a swim myself…may I?" He was requesting that he join me in the pool. I guess I had to accept, I mean, I couldn't say no to him entering his own pool now could I? And, I asked myself, if I had the choice, would I even say no? I just nodded at his request and he walked upto the side of the pool. His calm lips suddenly stretched into a smirk when he leaped off the side and dived right next to me. I got a mouthful of water and started to cough it up, gasping for breath. When he resurfaced, with that smug smile of his, sensing he had succeeded in splashing me, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oi! Now look here Mr egotistic, I don't know who the HELL you think you are, but hear this. My name is Tenten and I am NOT your average girl who lets hot boys do whatever they please to them. I WILL stand up for myself, I WILL have my say and I WILL certainty make it clear to you right now, don't you ever, EVER, act like your Mr bigshot just because you don't know me. And I swear if you call me a fangirl again, I will rip that smirk right off your face and shove it where the sun don't shine. You got that?"

Ok, maybe I went a little overboard but I did feel so much better getting all of that out of my system! But now, I knew I had to face the guy again. I looked up steadily… but…what was this? He didn't seem the least bit mad and neither did he seem happy with himself…he seemed almost…ashamed of himself. That smirk I had left before the rant was now left hanging ever so lightly, as though almost in shock at my outburst, his calm eyes were now wider and more alarmed and he had tensed dramatically, his muscles clenching fiercely. The fact he was ashamed of himself made me ashamed of myself…the only thing I could do was run. Under my breath, I whispered my sudden excuse to leave and fled to the side of the pool, lifting myself up and rapidly but carefully as though not to slip, collected my things. I ran through the shower block doors and closed it behind me…and whispered…

"Gomenasai"

* * *

The pizzas had arrived but I made the excuse I had an e-mail to reply to, making it possible to eat upstairs alone, not wanting to face him again, not now. Hinata looked worried, she knew something was up, but she trusted me, knowing I would tell in time. Rushing upstairs, galloping into my room and slamming the door shut, I stayed there for a couple of seconds, just listening to my heartbeat ringing in my ears. I placed the plate I carried in my hands full of pizza on the side of the desk, knowing I was no longer hungry now that I was full with regret.

Falling onto my bed, so my head hit the pillow face down, I buried deep into the soft touch as I reached for my I-pod, which I was sure I had left on the bedside table. Feeling the sudden cold strike through my hand, I knew I was right. I grabbed the device, switched it onto the first song, not bothered by which song it was, and plonked the earphones so my head was literally full of music. This was the only efficient way, I've found, to drown out a persons' thoughts.

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been lying there but I found myself suddenly being disturbed by a distant tapping. I opened my eyes, suddenly realising I had fallen asleep as I felt the sleep overtake the rim of my eyelids. I raised myself off the bed and took out the earphones that were still blasting out some random piece I wasn't quite sure of what it exactly was due to my dazed head. I switched on a light that the bedside lamp gave off and it startled my eyes. I had to rub them to regain my sight.

Again, the tapping sounded, more loudly this time. Checking the time, I saw it was round about 2:30 AM. Whoever this was had to speak with me urgently.

I guessed it was Hinata, wondering what was wrong with me earlier.

The anguish was still running through my veins as the past came hurling through my mind. I sighed and wandered towards the door. Twisting the doorknob, I opened the door, knowing that I probably looked a wreck but Hinata had seen me in worse conditions.

"Tenten" The masculine voice stabbed my stomach that almost made me hurl (I didn't though, thankfully, having nothing to actually hurl up now that I hadn't had any dinner).

"Oh…" Was all I could muster and even that was not even counted as a whisper.

"Look…what you said earlier…I didn't know I'd upset you so much by my meaningless words…" I could tell his eyes were on mine, even though I wouldn't/couldn't look at him right now. "And…I was out of order by treating you so badly. So, I was thinking maybe, we could start again…if you want…if not, I won't bother you any longer-"

"No…I mean…. I'd also like to start over…I mean, I kinda introduced myself as a bit of a stuck up git anyways…"

"Very well then" He bowed suddenly, a really respectful bow at that. "I am Neji Hyuuga, welcome to the Hyuuga summer house. I do hope you enjoy your stay"

I raised an eyebrow

"Is this the real you, or are you just being polite?" He rose his body, meeting my gaze.

"Well…I'm introducing a guest the family home…I will act my usual self later, you'll see. Now your turn" I nodded, I also bowed but not too low as my top was kinda showing cleverage.

"I am Tenten, just Tenten…it's nice to meet you Neji" I stuck out a hand, for a simple handshake, you know, just to close the deal in a way. But he must've taken it the wrong way as instead of shaking it, he leaned in and kissed it. My cheeks suddenly flushed, even though I couldn't see myself, I probably looked like a ripe tomato by now.

He raised his head, taking his hand away from mine a few seconds after that very warm welcome and smiled, a genuine smile, none of that cocky crap.

"Gomenasai for disturbing you Tenten. I bid you a good night's rest" And with that, he walked down the hall and into his room, giving me a quick glance just as he was about to enter his room, and shut the door behind him.

I swear I stood there in complete awe of what just happened for about 10 minutes afterwards. When I felt my cheeks finally cool down, I slowly traced back into my room, closing the door infront of me.

'Well', I thought to myself, 'that was…. Interestingly pleasant…god I'm bloody starving though….'

* * *

:D

Sorry for the MASSIVE wait for this page

But you know, school's a bitch

(Ok this story will no longer be a K anymore as I gotta move it to what…a K+ so not a humungous difference :D

Hehe

oohh I like this page especially :D after you get over the introductions and stuff, you can start to mess around with the storyline and what happens and stuff, which I think, is my favourite bit

And, I even added a Hinata role, which I thought was ok, a bit random, but that's me :D

Thank you so much for your inspiring reviews, they've helped me continue when I get too tired from school (or just serious laziness on my first week back from Easter lol)

So yeah, I really appreciate it, even if it's a meanie one lol

If you have any questions or want to tell me how I could improve, please tell :D I love hearing from you all!

Thanks again

Over and out!


	4. 4 Mess, tours and phobias

Summer Love

Chapter 4-Mess, tours and phobias 

Can you recall a moment where you've slept round a friends' house (or you've visited a random place) and stayed overnight, and you woke up the next morning and you have no clue where on earth you are? I had that moment this morning.

Only worse…

I actually thought I had been kidnapped or something!

I swear I spent two minutes panicking, racing around the room like a headless chicken. Until I noticed…all the stuff in the room was mine, set out untidily, like I usually do and also that…I could remember unpacking everything the day before. I slapped myself in the face for being so stupid and rolled back into bed, hoping to catch some much-needed rest after such an alarmed awakening.

That was until I remembered what happened last night.

I bolted upright, wide-eyed as I recalled the grief, the surprise and the even bigger surprise that had occurred during the night. Relaxing a little after remembering the peace treaty the once-so-pompous Hyuuga and me had made, so now, hopefully, me and Hinata could enjoy the beautiful house without having to avoid Neji.

Come to think of it…I should probably apologise to Hinata for acting so distant last night. I mean, I felt awful about having to lie to her about having to reply to an e-mail last night but really, I was trying to avoid Neji. I should've just told her the truth, I'm sure she would've understood. I looked over to the clock on the bedside table; it read 8:45 AM She probably wouldn't be up…but maybe, I could make breakfast to make up for it! Nodding at my brilliant plan (I was due one since I hadn't had one in ages) I got up and joyfully skipped into my walk-in wardrobe, shutting the door behind me so I could change in peace before I started cooking.

* * *

By 9:15 AM, in only 30 minutes, I had wrecked the kitchen. I think that's a new world record or something.

First, I tried making pancakes; it was going well…until I tried flipping them in the frying pan. I wondered where the first one had got to…by the fifth attempt, not only was I out of mixture, but the sticky substance I thought had just disappeared, fell onto my head.

After picking the mixture out of my hair, I decided to go with something simpler. Fried eggs on toast. Well…that was a nightmare. Firstly, when I cracked the eggs into the frying pan, I found that the egg white was an unusual shade of grenny yellow…but apart from it being a sickening colour, it looked ok to me. However…it was NOT ok, because as soon as I turned the cooker on, I found the eggs were rotten, due to the horrific smell that was filling the room. I practically DIED!

After opening all the windows and doors leading to the outside, removing eggs from the cooker and placing them in they're rightful place, the bin, I decided that maybe a nice bowl of cereals and freshly squeezed orange juice would be enough…as she knows how bad I am at cooking. But alas…I failed at that aswell…well, they had no oranges to begin with…and all I could find were these weird looking red fruit. They seemed squeeze able…so I got out the squeeze machine 2000 (technology these days is awesome) and set it to normal pace. Unfortunately, the normal pace didn't seem to be doing the job, so I set it to fast…still nothing…so I set it to the fastest mode it had…and well, there was a big explosion of passion fruit (so _that_ was what weird looking fruit was!).

So, that's what happened in the 30 minutes, pretty impressive I guess…well, if your looking at it from a positive angle maybe. So there I was, sitting there in the sticky but sweet mess, covered from head to toe in delicious tasting seeds when I suddenly saw a shadow appear over me.

"Tenten" A shudder ran through my body. Why did have to be _him. _I'd only just made up with this guy…

"Y-yes Neji-kun?" I said in my sweetest, most innocent voice I could muster, not facing him, knowing that he was probably pissed off at what I had accomplished in only 30 minutes.

"What…did you do…to the kitchen?" Ah crap, he noticed.

"N-nothing Neji-kun! I…I just found the kitchen like this! Honest!" Even though I wasn't facing him, I could tell one of his eyebrows were raised.

"Oh really…then why are you covered in the mess if you didn't make it? I hung my head; I was never too good at lying.

"Gomenasai…I was trying to make Hinata breakfast but…well…I suck at cooking" He didn't reply straight away…he was probably still shocked by how much I really sucked at cooking. The shadow was now moving and I heard footsteps approach me. They seemed to go around me and stop infront of me. I looked up, but he wasn't looking at the kitchen anymore, he was looking at me. I felt so vulnerable, from my view on the kitchen floor, he looked so tall, like he could squish me if he really wanted to with one stomp of his foot. I wouldn't blame him if he actually did it to be honest.

"Well…it could've been worse. And, you were only trying to do a good thing for a friend…so I guess all is forgiven" I stared up at him in utter awe. His attitude was totally different from what it was like yesterday, it was more relaxed, friendlier, It made him seem…the tinniest bit cute. His hand stretched out towards me, it took me a second to work out he was offering to help me up. I took it gratefully; knowing that if I attempted it myself, I would end up slipping on the liquid that lay on the floor that had come from the fruit.

As I held his hand, I couldn't help but notice how soft they felt…and how they clasped my hand so gently yet so strongly. He lifted me up effortlessly but carefully, letting me take a second to wake my legs up from sitting on the floor for that period of time.

"You alright?" He asked me, letting go of my hand as he said so. It was strange, my hand felt suddenly cold…suddenly lonely, when he let go.

"Y-yeah, thanks"

"Good, you can clean up then" He concluded, turning away from me towards the fridge. I could only sigh, for some reason; I could see that coming.

"I knew you were going to say that" I repeated outloud. I heard him chuckle under his breathe, but deliberately loud enough for me to hear. He was now looking in the fridge, although, I think I used up most of the ingredients up after…well, you know. He seemed to realise this at he poked his head out of the fridge and gave me a strange look. There was no need for words so I just hung my head once again. I think he got the message as he sighed and went back to hunting for something edible.

"The cloth is in the sink, rinse it with hot water and start on the counters. I'll find you a mop to clean the floor after I start preparing breakfast" Wait, did he find something?! Did he actually _find_ something?!

"What are you making? There aren't many ingredients left…" However, when he shut the fridge door, he was carrying a pot of something…he carried it over to the cooker and placed it on the hobs, lighting the cooker as he did so.

"What's in there?" I asked inquisitively, kinda scared at the miniature cauldron-like pot.

"This…is a surprise" I gulped, I hated how he said the word 'surprise'. "Get started on the counters, I'll be back with the mop I promised in a minute". He turned towards the door and made his exit, leaving the door slightly open. I paused for a second, slyly eyeing the pot, wondering what on earth was inside... it wouldn't hurt just to have a slight…ickle peek would it?

"And don't even think of touching that pot Tenten!" His booming voice rang through the kitchen into my ears…

"Darn it"

* * *

Finally finishing mopping, scrubbing and washing-up, I sat on top of the nearest counter I could find, watching curiously as Neji stirred the strange liquid in the pot. I had obeyed his command by not touching the pot but I knew that if I didn't find out what exactly was in the pot soon, I would be forced to take physical action. And I don't think neither of us wanted that. However, the anticipation of having to wait only made me more inquisitive.

I lay an elbow on my knee, resting my chin neatly on the open palm, still watching the Hyuuga at work. He was stirring the mixture with a glinting silver ladle, which looked brand new and unused. It blended well with the light blue apron he wore (one which fell from chest to knee), that he had come back wearing after retrieving the mop for her. The apron was wrapped around a bare, cream shirt which neatly showed off a tiny bit of his lean figure. His black trousers however, were quite loose; showing no signs of muscles yet still suited him quite casually. He wore no shoes or socks, being he was inside ofcourse. His long, dusty brown hair fell over his back and was knotted a few inches to the end so it didn't fall into his ivory eyes, or into the soup itself, as he was cooking.

Me, well, I didn't look as glamorous. I was dressed in my oldest, roughest jeans that were covered in countless rips, stains and smudges (I'm clumsy, what would you expect?!) so it was hard to tell exactly what colour they were, a baggy light blue shirt that didn't give any of my figure away and ofcourse, my favourite white slippers that hugged my feet neatly in total warmth. Although, I have to admit, I did look a lot better now that I had cleaned myself off from the sticky liquid from the passion fruit.

A sudden clang of metal caught my attention as I snapped my head up from my trance. It was only Neji placing the lid back upon the pot, probably to let it cook properly. He then leaned against the counter beside him, facing me.

"It'll be ready in 10 minutes, it's cooking nicely, you and Hinata should enjoy it greatly" I could tell he was teasing me, calling the food 'it' rather than it's actual name. I wouldn't give in though, I would, for once, hold my patience.

"That's good. I'm not a fussy eater" He nodded curtly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you are a fussy chief…what exactly did you…attempt to make?" I sighed, not wanting to explain, but he had a right to know I suppose.

"Well…I decided on pancakes first of all and well" I pointed to the ceiling. I had scrubbed for what seemed like forever and the stain _had_ gone down, but it was still noticeable. He nodded, telling me to continue. "After that, I decided to go with fried egg on toast…but the eggs were rotten, only I didn't notice until I had started cooking" I pointed to the doors and windows, which were still wide open. "And then I tired cereals and freshly squeezed orange juice…only there weren't any oranges. But I found the red fruit which seemed ok…how was I to know they were passion fruit, I didn't take a fricken fruit and veg S.A.T!" I finished on that annoyed note. Looking up, he seemed amused at my attitude, as his mouth was stretched into a small smile.

"All this in…what, 40 minutes?"

"30 actually"

"My mistake" His smile broadened. "So…any plans for today?" He tipped his head over to look at the pot, which was still lifeless.

"No, not yet…got any ideas?" He looked back at me, his arms uncrossing and taking rest on the counter, supporting him.

"Well…I could give you and Hinata a tour of the outside if you wanted. I don't think Hinata knows about some of the new facilities that have been installed, I'm sure she'd be eager to see them. How about it?" I gave it a thought, it would be nice to see the outside at it's full and it wouldn't be awkward anymore now that Neji and I had put our differences aside. Plus, if Hinata wanted to see them, then it was an even better idea.

"Sounds like fun! When should we leave?"

"After lunch, if I know Hinata, she takes ages to get ready" I laughed

"She sure does, but it makes her even more adorable" Neji just blinked at me. I guess he didn't understand my way of thinking.

Suddenly, the pot started steaming. A deafening ring echoed through the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Go get Hinata up, the Miso is ready!" I grinned at him

"So, we're having miso?"

"…Ah crap"

* * *

Despite the noise of the steaming miso, Hinata still lay unawake on her bed. She could sleep through anything bless her. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her bed, gently taking her shoulder and shaking it.

"Hinata-chan, breakfast is ready" My sweet voice obviously didn't reach her as she didn't even batter an eyelid. I tried again, adding a little more power in my voice.

"Hinata-chan, time to get up"…still nothing…darn it.

"Hinata-chan! Breakfast is ready!" She groaned sleepily but did nothing more. Time for Plan B!

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun is here, and he's _shirtless_" She shot up, her eyes darting around the room.

"W-where?!" Her question hung in the air as she finally spotted me, with a smile on my face. Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of crimson as she knew she had once again, been tricked by the old 'Naruto is shirtless' gag.

"Tenten-chan!!!" I giggled, I knew it was cruel but it always worked on her.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, I had no other choice. Plus, I couldn't resist" I giggled again, only this time, I was met with a soft object hitting my face. When I looked up, Hinata was armed with one of her lavender pillows and looking slightly more daring than usual.

"Pillow fight!" I grabbed her other pillow, this one a deeper shade of purple.

And we engaged in a cotton collision war.

* * *

When Hinata and me had finally reached down the stairs and into the dining room, Neji was already waiting for us, the table set and bowls and cutlery set out accordingly. He was sat right in the middle on the left side of the table, while the other two plates were set out directly across from him. The steaming hot miso gave a mouth-watering aroma that swept across the room and surrounded Hinata and me. My stomach groaned with sweet temptation, I hadn't realised how hungry I had originally been! I turned to Hinata, who still seemed half-awake, blinked curiously at the bowls.

"Miso?" She said matter of factly. I smiled at her; she was so adorable when she was tired!

"Hai! Neji cooked it" There was no need to tell Hinata about my…eventful morning. Although, I still didn't trust the Hyuuga boy sitting so silently at the table…I was afraid he would blurt out my incident to Hinata when I wasn't around. I shook off that thought and made my way to the table, Hinata following right after me. We took our seats and I was faced with the smirking Hyuuga. I stuck out my tongue at him, grabbed my spoon (which lay next to my bowl), and plunged it into the bowls contents.

"Itakimasu" I whispered to myself and stuffed the spoon into my mouth.

…

Oh god it was _way_ too good. I tried to hide my true feelings but when I opened my eyes, I was faced with that infuriating smirk. I was too late to hide it. I shrugged at the Hyuuga.

"I-it's really good…I suppose…could do with err…with err…a bit more…oh god darn it, it's just perfect alright!" Neji just nodded.

"I know" I pouted. Why did he have to be so good at everything?

In my anger, I flung a spoon full of miso straight at him. It was time for miso shot put! The scene seemed to slow down…but in an instance, my newly developed happiness was replaced by sudden shock as he leaned gently to his left so the miso went straight passed him and hit the wall behind him. I looked dumb-founded at him, I had perfect aim…how the _hell_ did he dodge it?! Hinata also looked as dumb-founded as I did, from the years we had known eachother, I hadn't missed a single shot on anything. I was the reining queen of dodgeball, basketball, hockey, football _and_ badminton. It was just…impossible!

"You're cleaning that up" Neji calmly said, seating himself upright and taking another spoon full of his miso. I sat back down quietly and ate in silence.

From a distance, I could hear the sound of a dripping tap…

* * *

My mood soon lifted as I stepped out into the beaming sunlight, packed and ready to go see the new instalments that had been made. I couldn't wait, and I don't think Hinata could either, as her smile had grown more energetic since I had told her about our plans for the afternoon. She literally screamed with joy, my poor eardrums still weren't fully recovered. Still atleast she was happy.

"Tenten-chan!" She came running out into the sunlight, her long, uniquely coloured hair trailing behind her. She stopped infront of me; her lips still curved in a true smile. Her arms lay by her sides, her hands casually holding a neat pack of water. She wore a light green top, strapless and loose due to the warm weather, blue knee length jeans, the hem cut in a messy but fashionable way and green flat shoes to match. I smiled back at her.

"Hey Hinata, totally awake now I see" She blushed a little, obviously embarrassed by her almost unconscious state.

"H-hai…Tenten-chan…I wanted to apologise for yesterday…for not being able to join you for the swimming session…"

"Hinata, there's nothing to apologise for! Besides, I'm the one who should apologise! For not joining you for dinner…I…I wanted to talk to you about it but…well…" I felt something on my arm, when I looked up, I saw Hinata's hand lying there.

"Go on Tenten-chan, I'm listening" I nodded, welcoming her comfort.

So I told her, I told her about Neji joining me in the swimming pool, me saying things I really shouldn't of and running out. I explained that was why I had eaten my dinner in my room and not with her and Neji, apologising greatly for lying to her all the way through. Then finally, Neji apologising last night and our truce…as soon as I had finished, I felt like a whole weight had been lifted off my shoulders…I felt like me again, Throughout the explaining, Hinata had been looking right infront of her, concentrating on every single word I said.

"So, that's about it…me and Neji have decided to be mature and put our differences aside…and to be honest…he's a good guy, once you get to know him…can you forgive me?" She looked at me, her head slightly tilted.

"Tenten-chan, of course I can forgive you, heck, there's nothing to forgive you for! I'm happy that you and Neji have made friends, I was worried about you though. But now I know, so no harm done!" I smiled at her; I totally didn't deserve a friend like her.

"Thank you Hinata" I grinned at her, feeling content at our deep moment. Hinata's face suddenly grinned even wider.

"Sakura-chan called last night and you'll never guess what!" I tilted my head, curious.

"What?" Hinata was just about to speak when we both heard a low-pitched beeping noise. We peered round. My jaw dropped. Up the drive, revving to go, was an off road car of some sort, silver and glittering in the sunlight. Neji sat inside, ofcourse on the drivers' seat. Even though we were some way away, I could tell he was amused at my reaction. I closed my jaw. I thought Hinata would be the same but she was as calm as usual. She looked concerned at me. Before she could ask, I grabbed her arm and we ran towards the great car, too excited to even care about the cobbled drive hurting my feet. I knew I should've worn trainers.

* * *

The car, I found out, was a Land Rover Discovery. Even though I had no logic on cars what so ever, it impressed me how smooth the journey was, even though most of it was through rough terrain and forest. Now walking on foot, we'd seen most of the instalments. And they were…just wow. This place had everything from a private gym fitted with the latest fitness gear, saunas and it's own complimentary bar all the way to their very own hospital. This place was just incredible! My jaw was aching from all the surprises.

"That's everything I believe, let's head back" Neji turned and had started walking down the path. Hinata quickly followed her smile still broad. Hinata hadn't stopped smiling throughout the whole tour, for her, seeing the house and the new improvements was like reliving her childhood. Realising I was being left behind, I jogged to Hinata, slowing as I reached her side.

Through the trees, I could see the sun dimming. The orange streaked the heavens so vividly, as if to say goodnight. I didn't know how late it was but my mind was set on my bed. I was exhausted. My mind clouded over, thinking of wrapping up in my sheets, my mind drifting into silent dreams…when I heard Hinata scream. I snapped my head over to her, but her eyes were glued to me…to my back. Did I want to look? I did anyways…staring up at me, was a huge spider, just about to mount my shoulder, it's hairy legs crawling up and it's big eyes staring at me. I did what anyone would…I screamed. I scrambled to take off my jacket, not caring that the only thing covering me was a small tank top. I then grabbed for the nearest thing, jumping in the air as I did so to get away. I trembled with fear, stupid spider, my phobia coming back to bite me.

"Don't worry, it's gone" My eyes shot open…that voice was way too near…I was met by familiar soft lavender eyes. I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Err…I…I…" He smirked, obviously entertained.

"So, spiders?" I looked away, but nodded. Suddenly, we started walking…I was still in Neji's arms.

"N-Neji?!"

"You're in no fit state to walk" He simply stated, not letting me down.

I suddenly looked down and remembered what I was only wearing.

"LET ME DOWN YOU PERV!"

* * *

YAY!!!

Finally finished!!

But I could've done it without the help of my good friend Lauren (who is an AWESOME writer, check out her stories!! xxlookmeintheeyesxx is her username!! :D i was honoured with helping her on her latest story :D thanks again lauren!!! :)

and also a MAAHOOSIVE thanks to my deviant friend, Kyra009 who has also helped me write this fanfiction :D Oreo for yew and Carl ;)

Thank you SO MUCH! Hehe

I knew I took a long time but family issues, the boring homework and surprise math SATS, I just haven't had the time! But it's here now so no harm done…I think :D

Thanks for waiting and I hope yew enjoy!!!!

By the way, the breakfast bit at the beginning…I based that on me XD

Lol seriously DON'T LET ME NEAR A KITCHEN!

…

ever

:D

bye for now!


	5. 5 Rain, embarassment and major workouts

Summer Love 

Chapter 5, Rain, embarrassment and major workouts

"Neeeeejjjiiiiiiii" I turned my head away from the window, pouting at the lavender-eyed boy. He looked up from his book, looking puzzled at why his name had been called.

"Yes?"

"It's summer"

"Well done"

"And it's raining"

"Congratulations, you've just won first prize in 'the most obvious thing to say' contest, how do you feel?"

"Pissed off" He chuckled, marking the page of his book and resting it on his lap. Leaning back into his chair, he kept his eyes on me.

"Why did it have to rain?"

"Well, June is the likeliest month for it to rain in Ja-"

"Don't get all intellectual on me Hyuuga" I glared at him, his eyes were still on me, watching me…kinda creeping me out.

"Are we having a staring contest or am I of interest to you Hyuuga?" He smiled ever so slightly, putting his hands behind his head.

"I do have a first name you know"

"Does me calling you Hyuuga annoy you then?"

"A litt-"

"Hyuuga, hyuuga, hyuuuuuuugaaaaaaaaa, HyuuuuuuGGAAAAA, HYUU-" Something soft hit my face, causing me to stop.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it" I pulled the cushion off my face, giving Neji a death glare in the process.

It had been a day since our tour of the outside and since then, the heavens had opened. Literally. It hadn't _stopped_, not even for a second! Just rain, rain and…well, you get it.

It was great at first, just me and Hinata talking, watching TV, you know, what best friends do. But then, we ran out of things to do. As a result, that dreaded word had hit us. We were BORED!

Well, I was anyways; Hinata had gone for a shower, leaving me with Neji, who had been occupying himself with a book. He hadn't stopped reading it since we got back yesterday. The book looked tattered, withered and old, like an artefact. It looked like if you touched it, it would dissolve in your very hands. The book, I guessed, didn't contain adventure, mystery or excitement…but I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Instead of throwing the pillow back like I would usually do, I just sighed and hugged it to my chest, gazing back out at the drenched terrain outside.

How I wanted to walk the gardens, to stroll around the magnificent grounds, free from four walls and boredom. Sighing again, I turned helplessly to Neji.

"I'm bored…." He just sat there smirking, amused by my plea. Jerk.

"Why don't you read a book?"

"And be like you? No thanks" His eyebrows knitted together slightly, scowling at my crude remark.

"Charming aren't you?"

"I try to be, just for you" I gave him one of my smirks. I can see why he likes them so much.

"I can tell…fine you win, what do you want to do?" Perching up, I thought of the different activities on offer.

"I want to do…something dangerous…"

"You're going to cook?" Death glaring the Hyuuga, making a mental note to put some hot sauce in his soup later, I turned back to my thoughts.

There were so many things I wanted to do…and who knows how long I had here. I doubted I would have time for them all. Including that Hinata counted aswell, and that she hated rain and getting wet unnecessarily…it would have to be something indoors. Well, It had to be in the gym then!

Yesterday, when we saw all of the new gear that the gym provided, I'd been eager to try it out. However, having no time to stop for a workout, we had to keep moving. Now that we had the chance, I was almost dying to go. But, I'd only want to go if Hinata agreed to aswell. I mean, this activity did include her to.

As if by magic, Hinata stepped into the room. Her dark blue skinny jeans and light green baggy top said a lot for the weather. Her long, navy hair dripped from her recent shower and a gracious smell of lavender filled the room.

Smiling, I shuffled up to make a space for her on the black leather coach. Taking her place, we started to talk.

"Tenten-chan, guess who just called!"

"Eeerr…Santa?" I was never too good at guessing games…Hinata just laughed. I swore I heard Neji chuckle in the background.

"No silly, Sakura-chan!" I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"Ofcourse, how is she? And Ino-chan to!"

"They're great…I never did tell you what Sakura called about a few nights ago did I?" Thinking back…I couldn't recall Hinata telling me such information.

"No…SPILL HINATA!" She smiled.

"Well, last time when Sakura called me, she told me about this cute guy who was next door to their hotel apartment" Figures, this was Sakura-chan we're talking about. I swear she had a 'Guy cute-o-meter' lodged in her brain.

"Did she give a description?" Hinata nodded.

"She said she'd only seen a short glimpse of him as he was entering his apartment but she remembers him having very Smokey blue hair, apparently beautiful black eyes and a deep seductive voice" I sighed, typical, Sakura was always lucky with the guys.

"He sounds perfect for her. What's the update?"

"Well, Ino and Sakura went to the swimming pool for the day yesterday but when they got to their apartment, they lost their keys so…"

* * *

Yesterday night…The Luxury Palace Hotel.

Outside room 204…

(Sakura's point of view)

"I can't believe you lost the keys Ino-PIG!"

"Me?! YOU were in charge of the bag which had the keys in FOREHEAD!"

"But YOU had the bag for most of the day!"

"Because YOU left it lying around! I bet someone's' stolen it!"

"Ok, look, you go down to reception and tell someone about this, see what they can do. I'll have another look ok?"

"Ok, I'll be back in about 10 minutes, don't go losing the bag _again_" As Ino made her way down the stairs, I crouched down to search for the keys once more.

It was getting late (we'd stopped at the bar for about an hour…or three) so we were both a little tired. Plus, it was getting colder by the minute and my jacket was on the other side of the locked door. I held back a shiver, as I looked deeper into the bag. Under my breath, I cursed the stupid keys. They were so small; it was no wonder that we'd lost them.

Then, silhouetted under the faded corridor light, an unfamiliar figure stretched out over me. I froze, not wanting to look up. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. No Fricken Perv was gonna mess with me! Remembering my karate training in gym, I embraced for impact.

"Are yo-" BAM! Right into the lower abdomen. Not surprising, I had got an A in karate. I bent the straight leg I had kicked the pervert and heaved myself to stand up. Turning to face him, I took my stance confidently. The man was clutching his stomach in pain, bent quite low. His dark Smokey hair covered his face so I couldn't see what he looked like. I could've sworn I'd seen that type of hair before…nevertheless, I stood my ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He kept low as he coughed. He was really starting to piss me off.

"I'm calling the police!" As I went to grab the bag that lay on the floor, his hand clasped onto my arm.

He was really going to pay now. With I swing of my free hand, I slapped him across the face.

Hard.

He let go of my arm and raised his free hand to his face to mask the pain. Using the wall for support, he slid down soundly, coughing still. As I went to grab the bag again, a deep voice suddenly made me stop.

"W-wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" Eyes wide, I turned to look at the 'attacker'. I gasped as I was met with a gorgeous coal eye (his hand covered the other where I had slapped him). Then…my mind went back to the other night…the azure hair, the raven eyes and the deep voice…

It was him! My cute neighbour…oh god what had I done?!

Gasping, I started to shake, not knowing what to do.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" I raced to help him up, but he shook his head. Standing up on his own, an arm around his waist and a hand still covering his perfect face. I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't realise it was you…" He tilted his head.

"You know me?" I looked away.

"Well, no, but I recognise you from the other day…I saw you entering your apartment" Pointing to his door, like an idiot. He just nodded. I noticed his face looked sore.

"We should get an ice-pack for that" I was about to open my apartment door but remembered the key incident.

"Ah…"

"What's wrong?" Turning to him, trying to look as apologetic as possible.

"Me and my roommate lost our room key…sorry, again" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own room keys. Handing them to me, I tilted my head in confusion.

"There's an ice-pack in my room. I would open the door but…" Yeah, I knew what he meant. Nodding, I pushed the key into the lock and twisted. When the lock detached, I put pressure on the door handle and it jolted open. Holding open the door for the injured man, I studied him curiously.

His white shirt gripped his chest just right and his black skinny jeans hugged his legs…well, perfectly.

Switching on the lights, I shut the door behind me.

The man was searching in the mini fridge for, I guessed, the ice pack. Not really watching his actions, I mentally noted his butt looked good in skinny jeans. I was so…busy with other things that I didn't notice him look at me.

"Got a good view?" Blushing crimson, I looked away. He laughed, lifting the ice pack from the fridge and shutting the mini door behind him. "Atleast you match your hair now" He smiled as he removed his hand from his face to cover it with the ice pack.

He tried to do it quick but I still got a full view of the damage I'd done. I gasped in horror; the whole right side of his face was a deep red. He only smiled.

"I've had worse injuries. Where'd you learn to hit like that?" I blinked at him.

"K-Konaha High School, I studied Karate in gym"

"Figures, you got an A I suppose?" I nodded, smiling at his comforting words. He walked towards a cream fabric coach, exactly like the one in Ino's room and mine. Taking a seat, he left room for me. Gesturing for me to sit down in the seat he provided, I gingerly walked over to him. Sitting down, It didn't help me relax.

I couldn't forgive myself for hurting an innocent person. He obviously saw the hurt look in my eye.

"Look, don't worry about this little thing, it'll be gone by morning. I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, and you are?" Reaching his free hand over to the space that parted us; he waited for my reply.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" I took his hand in a classic handshake. He then smirked, twisted my hand and kissed it. My blush reappeared with much force.

A smirk was still plastered his perfect face.

"A blush suits you Miss Haruno" My head felt light at his seductive voice. I probably would've fainted but a familiar voice interrupted my dream come true.

"SAKURA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Drawing in breath, suddenly remembering the bag I'd left outside; I raced towards the door. Flinging it open, I found a dramatic Ino, holding two sets of keys. She turned to face me, drawing in an unusual amount of breath…this didn't look pretty.

"The key was in the bag all along! You stupid Forehead! You made me walk all the way down to reception for-…wait, what are you doing In-" Catching her breathe, I felt a presence behind me.

I had A LOT of explaining to do…

* * *

(Back at the Summer house, Normal POV)

"Sounds like Sakura, typical, she gets all the excitement!" Heaving a sigh, I watched the pouring rain dampen my heart. Hinata was smiling, as usual. Neji had gone back to his book…but he had been on the same page for the past 10 minutes, obviously listening in on the story.

Suddenly remembering the gym idea, I turned to Hinata in a blast of enthusiasm.

"Hey Hinata, fancy going to the gym? Let's not waste today bored inside!" Grinning instantly, Hinata looked positive on the idea.

"Sounds great! I've been dying to try out the new equipment!" I flung into Hinata, giving her a friendly hug. We pulled apart smiling and laughing. Looking over to Neji, I was in for a shock.

He was smiling…a genuine smile.

Today was just full of surprises. Smirking, I decided to tell him the bad news.

"Neji-kun…" He sighed.

"I'm driving right?"

"Bingo"

* * *

Walking out of the female changing room dressed in a green tank top, grey bottoms and black trainers that I usually wear for running I was so hyped for the gym session ahead.

Expecting Hinata to take a while to change, I took a seat on a near-by bench infront of the changing room doors.

Turning to look at the clock, it read 11 AM. We had enough time for a good workout before lunch, then we'd check out the new equipment. I couldn't wait, especially for the climbing/absailing wall…yes, I know, impressive selection.

The sound of a door swinging open caught my attention. Expecting the female door to be open with Hinata walking out, I was, again, surprised.

There was Neji, standing with the tightest light blue tank top I'd ever seen (but like I minded…I did NOT just think that…) on, so it showed ALL his well toned muscles black baggy shorts to the knee, a towel in one hand and a water bottle in the other. His hair sculptured his flawless features as some of his shorter hairs lay into his face, making him look a tiny bit innocent.

He just smirked at me.

Turning away, trying to concentrate on something else, he walked towards me. Stopping right infront of me, his robust, visible eight pack teased me.

"I didn't know you where joining us" I really didn't, me and Hinata had left him In the car, not even realising that he'd followed us in.

"I wasn't planning to, but I didn't want to pass up the opportunity" I turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"What opportunity?"

"To see you out of breath for once" Almost snorting at his remark, I stood, walking towards the water fountain.

It was time to tease him.

Deliberately bending down, sticking out my bum, I took a swig of water. Taking a breath, I glimpsed over to the Hyuuga. He was watching. Well, not what I was doing…you get the idea. I smirked as I took another swig. Gulping that down, I wiped my mouth clean and turned back to the Hyuuga.

His eyes were purposely fixed on another object, I guessed, that he had only just turned to look at.

"Like the show?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched the Hyuuga almost squirm.

I was having way too much fun.

Right on cue, Hinata walked out, obvious to what had just happened. She too, was wearing a tank top and tracksuit bottoms, only this time, a baby pink top and black bottoms.

Hinata looked strangely at Neji. I wasn't sure whether it was because he had the tiniest hint of a blush or the fact he was here at all. Guess I'd never know.

"You guys ready?" Nodding simultaneously, we made our way through the door. Towards our first try of the glorious new equipment.

* * *

"P-pa-pas-past…" Giving up trying to order using my voice, I pointed to where pasta was written on the menu, like a child. The waiter wrote my choice down on the pad. When he walked away, I slammed my head on the table, trying desperately to catch my breath before _he_ came.

I was not letting him win the war god dammit!

The workout turned into a race. It wasn't my fault! Those pearl eyes of his were soooooo asking to be challenged! I just gave him one that's all!

And, I believe I was a worthy opponent.

The score so far was five-four to him. But I would totally beat him at rock climbing AND absaling. By the end of the day, he'll be grovelling at my knees.

Before you ask, I didn't ditch Hinata, I wouldn't dream of it. It was actually her idea! As she was the one keeping score and making sure we didn't cheat on any of the equipment, I can say that she was a fair referee.

Although, that last thing did almost kill me…but it was so worth it.

Neji had gone to the bathroom while me and Hinata grabbed a table for lunch (not like we needed to rush, we were the only ones there!). But I had to catch my breath; I wouldn't let him have the pleasure of seeing me like this.

My heart finally slowing down, I took my head off the table and leaned back in my chair instead.

"Feeling any better Tenten-chan?" Just able to nod, I heaved a long sigh. "You really shouldn't have pushed yourself so much Ten-chan…"

"b-bu-ut, h-he was a-ask-ing fo-or it!" Hinata just shook her head, obviously not liking my excuse. Pulling up my head, I watched the men's bathroom door suspiciously…he'd been ages, what on earth was he doing in there?

Probably…nature called. *

Suddenly, the men's door swung open, revealing the stoic Hyuuga. I couldn't tell if the last race had left him like it had me…probably not. He reached the table and took his seat infront of me but to the right. He picked up the menu and opened it up.

"You got your breath back yet?" He didn't look at me as he scanned his eyes over the menu but I knew the question was for me.

" I've g-got enough left t-to beat y-yo-ou" Chuckling, he waved a hand over to the waiter.

"You guys ordered?" Hinata nodded.

"Hai Neji-nii-san, oh, but we forgot to order drinks…" When the waiter came, he readied himself to take down the awaiting order.

"I'll have the Salmon en cruet (*) and three waters aswell please" He gave the menu to the waiter

"I'll have three waters too!" I piped up suddenly, loving the idea of being hydrated. For some reason, Neji gave me a weird look.

"I've ordered one water for each of us…" I looked blankly at him…

"…Oh" Finally getting what he meant. "Nevermind" I flopped my head in shame.

Oh, I was such a stupid idiot.

* * *

'I'm almost there…just a little further…if only I could reach the last gripping stone, but it was so far up! Neji was gaining up on me I can tell. This is taking too long! I just have to launch myself and go for it!'

Bracing myself I counted steadily.

3…I bent my legs lower to give thrust for the jump.

2…I breathed steadily to calm my nerves.

1…It was now or never!

Casting myself from my stuck position, I felt my hands grip the stone that had once mocked me. Smirking to myself, I found footing on the stones I'd left below and lifted myself to the top. Just as I'd got to my feet, the impassive Hyuuga reached the top. Smirking, I stuck out my tongue in victory. He just shrugged. Getting over the top, he reached his feet and started changing his harness wires for the absail.

Doing the same, I clipped the correct wires into place. Suddenly realising I'd done my harness way too loosely on my stomach, I tried pulling it tighter but it wouldn't budge.

Neji must've seen me struggle as he eyed my failed efforts. I stopped and looked at him helplessly.

"Please?" Smiling, he reached over to my waist. Bracing his muscles, he was able to fasten the harness just right.

"Don't enjoy this too much Hyuuga"

"Who says I was enjoying it?"

"Didn't need telling, Your face told enough" Smirking, I positioned myself just over the edge, ready to start the race. Neji did the same, looking at me.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO" Setting off in unison, the rope almost burned my hand. Keeping my pace light and steady, I rocked back and forth on the rope, making sure my feet hit the wall flat so I wouldn't bounce off the surface the wrong way and loose time. I was just beating the Hyuuga; my eyes kept switching between Neji and the wall.

"Your gonna lose!" I called to him; he looked down, smirking.

"Don't think so" He slid down faster than I'd imagined, but it didn't put me off. Putting more effort in my swings, I neared the bottom at a racing speed.

Suddenly, a few metres from the ground, I passed the smiling Hyuuga. I was so surprised; I didn't notice the floor nearing me…

Uh-oh

* * *

"How many times are you going to end up in my arms during this holiday?"

"Ah shut it and move Hyuuga, and mind my foot! Your hurting me"

"I could just drop you"

"Do you want to keep you manhood?"

"…"

"I thought so…although, I don't see why, I bet it's so-"

"Don't even go there"

* * *

*- Nature called is another way of saying...well, a number two on the toilet XD

*-Salmon en cruet...i dunno what this is XD I know it has salmon in it (wonder where i got that idea from XD) but my dad said it was a posh lunch kinda thing...totally Neji XD

:D :D

YAY!! Chapter 5!



I hope you enjoyed it! I had so much fun writing this!

Especially the SasSaku bit! (Which I did promise at the start so YAY!!!)

Again, GCSE work stopped me from writing :O

I'm scared of it…XD

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, I love hearing from you guys!!!

x


	6. Authors Note

**Authors note**

Hi guys :)

Ok, let me start with the biggest apology EVER

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SUMMER LOVE FOR AGES!!!

NOT my fault, I repeat NOT my fault!

You see, my brothers computer decided to break right before his A levels started, so surprise surprise, I had to give up my precious computer for AGES just so he could study (which I might add, I don't think facebook is homework, unfortunatly)

So yeah, no computer time meant no story writing time, leaving me very sad :(

BUT, my dad has finally seen sense and has rented a laptop for my brother to use for a while, so I get my computer back AND it's the winter break, so I'm FREEEEEEEE :D

I've already started chapter 6 and you can expect the adventure to continue :)

A little information on the next chapter (cause I think you guys deserve it)…let's just say there's showers, accidental incidents and hopefully, happy readers/nejiten fans :D

Love you guys!

xx


	7. 6 Showers, news and unexpected dreams

**Summer Love **

**Chapter 6**

**Showers, news and unexpected dreams…**

"Ow….Ow….OW!"

"Tenten!"

"What?"

"Stop poking it!"

"But it's so purple!"

"I don't care! If it hurts, don't poke it"

Pouting, I slumped back into the leather chair I had been stranded in for the last 2 hours. Since I'd gotten back from the gym after my little accident, my ankle had grown into the size of a watermelon and had gone a rather funny purple colour. It was a cool, but annoying addition to my body.

The Hyuuga's personal doctor had come to examine it earlier and advised me not to walk on it for a day or two, leaving me helpless and extremely bored. With a capital B.

Yet, there are some advantages to the swollen mess that is now my ankle. Hinata hadn't stopped pampering me; she practically drowned me in cushions and was preparing my favourite meal for me as we speak. Plus, the doctor had given me some crutches so I wasn't completely marooned, and they made good poking devices, which pleased Neji especially. Neji had been keeping me company ever since we'd arrived back, which I guess was pretty nice of him, even though he was a complete bore and a jerk sometimes. Even though he hadn't spoken much and had spent the last 2 hours writing some essay, it was just nice to have someone there, and besides, Neji was just easy to be around.

NOT that it means anything if I might add.

Staring at the ceiling, I heard the sound of a pen clattering on the surface of a table and a sigh of relief coming from the other side of the room.

"You finished your essay then?" I asked the Hyuuga, not bothering to lift my head to face him.

"Not quite, I'm just taking a break that's all…besides, I need to take a shower, I didn't get a chance to at the gym due to _someone_ falling and turning their leg into some deformed aubergine"

"Oh, wonder who that was" I expressed sarcastically; lifting my head so he could see the half smile that was plastered on my features.

"I have no idea" Returning the expression, he walked out of the door swiftly.

Hearing his footsteps retreat upstairs, I decided that maybe I should also take a shower, as the vigorous workout hadn't exactly left me smelling like roses. Grabbing the crutches that lent against my seat, I heaved myself up, steadied myself and started to hop towards the downstairs shower block (as using crutches on the stairs was as useful as a chocolate kettle).

* * *

_(In the shower block)_

It was hard standing with the crutches but without them, surrounding by water on a slippery surface, was an accident waiting to happen. Yet, somehow I managed to balance myself quite expertly, with the help of the wall of course. The shower would take 3 times as long as I'd intended, but at least I wasn't going to set the fire alarm off with the stench. Turning the water on full blast, I felt the warm water touch my skin for the first time, sending Goosebumps raging over me. Undoing my buns, the hair fell from the ties and tickled my back. Letting the water flow over my body, the relief was set free as all my worries washed down the drain. Steam consumed the room almost immediately, fogging my vision, which I really didn't mind. Starting to get used to warmth, I reached for the shampoo. Finding the specific bottle, I squirted the contents into the palm of my hand, threw the bottle to the floor and started washing my hair clean.

_(Neji's room)_

_(Neji's point of view)_

The shower had done my mind a wonder of good. Having worked on an essay, which made no sense, has a way of giving you a huge headache. Sitting at my desk, reaching for the hairdryer, I decided even though I'd rather leave work for another day, I figured it was best just to get on with it. Noticing that my comb wasn't on the desk like it usually was, I started looking in the desk draws.

Nothing.

Suddenly realising that I had left my trusty comb downstairs, I left my place, tightened the towel that was wrapped round my waist and exited my room in search for my comb, before my hair had a chance to become a tangled mess.

* * *

_(Downstairs)_

_(Authors point of view)_

With every second that passed, with every strand of hair that tangled, Neji was becoming more and more pissed off. His beloved comb had gone missing, and his hair was starting to look poodle-like. He was positive he had left it in the living room, but he was proved wrong. Deciding that it had been kidnapped by ninjas or the FBI (Neji Hyuuga never EVER loses his belongings), he went in search for a brush.

Wandering through the house he came across the shower blocks. As he neared them, he noticed steam coming from the slightly opened door, meaning someone was in there. Sighing, he started to turn, but stopped as he caught a glimpse of what he had been looking for. A hairbrush was placed on top of the counter, just asking to be used. Gulping, he slowly pressed the door open. Making sure the person couldn't see him; he slipped into the room, crouched low and proceeded towards his prize.

_(Tenten's point of view)_

The last of the conditioner had been washed from my locks, the sweat had been completely scrubbed off and I felt as fresh as a cold winter's morning. Standing there for a few extra seconds to take in the warmth, I blindly stretched for a towel.

_(Neji)_

Crawling very stealthily towards the counter, I was suddenly interrupted as I felt something brushed against the towel that was wrapped around my waist.

_(Tenten)_

Finding a towel, I tugged at it. Yet, it seemed to be stuck on something.

_(Neji)_

Feeling the towel coming loose, I silently cursed as I tried to hold onto it as best as I could.

_(Tenten)_

Becoming fairly confused, I tugged harder…too hard at the towel and I felt myself falling.

_(Neji) _

The tugging ceased as I let out a sigh of relief. A second later, I felt a weight come crashing down on top of me.

_(Authors point of view)_

As the towel fell to the floor, so did the two.

Fortunately, none of them were hurt too much.

Unfortunately, they had landed on top of each other, facing one another…and they were naked.

As the two came to their senses, only confused screams were heard from the bathroom.

"N-NEJI?!"

"T-Tenten, I can e-explain!"

CRASH!

….

Neji's headache had returned. With vengeance.

* * *

"Perv"

"For the last time, I wasn't perving on you"

"Liar"

"I was trying to get the hairbrush!"

"Liar"

"You're a good cook"

"Liar…Hey! Don't change the subject!"

Sticking my tongue out to the stuck-up perv, I sank back into the cushions. He did the same, but from the other side of the room. I had hit him rather hard over the head with a conveniently placed frying pan, causing with to pass out for about an hour or so. I didn't mean to (it was his fault for being in my way!), so he was in the same situation as me, stuck in a leather chair, drowning in cushions and being cared for by Hinata.

"I wish you two would stop fighting" Hinata sighed as she treated to Neji's ballooned head. None of us responded to Hinata's remark, but I did feel a pang of guilt enter my heart. She still held a smile as she bandaged the last of his injury.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Giggling, she headed for the door.

"Oh, and Tenten, your phone was ringing earlier" Digging into her jeans pocket, she pulled out my phone. Throwing it towards me, I caught it and saw I had 6 missed calls, all from Sakura.

"More news about the mysterious neighbour ey?"

"I'm guessing, call her and get the information. I'll be back in a while with your dinners" Waving, she shut the door behind her.

The room fell silent as I started dialling away. I could feel Neji's eyes staring at me. Lifting my head up to investigate, I saw his features look thoroughly gorm-like.

"What?" I asked him. He snapped out of his trance.

"Oh…nothing" Shrugging I clicked the call button and waited.

I heard her voice not a moment later.

"TENTEN, _finally_! Why didn't you pick up earlier?!"

"Sorry Sakura, I was…held up" Giving the Hyuuga a glare as the words rolled off my tongue. He just blinked at the comment.

"Anyway, you've called now, and gosh do I have news…"

* * *

_Earlier this afternoon…Luxury Palace Hotel _

_(Inside room 204)_

_(Sakura's point of view)_

It was insanely hot, that was an understatement. Since lunchtime, everyone had retreated to the safety of his or her rooms or the restaurant for shade. Everyone that is, except for a blonde haired female and her best friend, which happened to be me.

"But I burn too easily" Was the blonds' excuse. "and besides, I don't want to get wrinkles"

"You only get wrinkles over a long term period, and you haven't even seen the sun, let alone feel it's raze, what are you a vampire?" Ino huffed.

"Of course not"

"Well you're starting to look like one. Come on, please, I'm bored of being indoors. Just for an hour, I promise"

"Hmm…I still don't know…" Pouting I turned to the window and smirked.

"Oh, the life guard is cute"

The blonde was by my side in seconds.

"Ohh…he is…Ok, we'll go, but if I go any shade of red I'll dye your hair green"

"Fair enough" Smiling, I let my friend get changed into her bikini first whilst I packed the towels.

From the hotel room window, the pool water looked so tempting. I couldn't wait to sink into the pool and just relax. And who knows, I might just see a certain neighbour and redeem myself from the very embarrassing fiasco last night…not that that was my plan at all…honest.

* * *

"See, the outside world isn't so bad" Ino smiled as the lilo (*) she was contently lying on drifted slowly across the water.

"Not bad at all…and the lifeguard is even more cuter from close up" She exclaimed, deliberately pushing the lilo towards the man, who was busy inspecting the waters on the other side of the pool. Shaking my head, but smiling at my friend, I tilted my head back to let the sun graze my features.

I stopped there for a few seconds in peace, when I felt the heat disappear. Frowning, I opened my eyes. But instead of being greeted by clear blue sky, instead there was something even more beautiful staring right back at me.

"Afternoon Miss Haruno" My knees almost buckled at the sound of his deep, sensual voice.

"A-Afternoon" I managed to say. It was pathetic, but I had managed it.

"How're your eardrums, your friend had a pretty big go at you because of me, I apologise" Giggling at his remark, I shook my head.

"It's ok, really, she was just worried about me that's all. Although, I couldn't hear anything for about an hour or so"

"Well, then I owe you" I turned to face him properly, and I was so glad I did. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks that were just a few shades lighter than his hair…and nothing else. I couldn't help but gawp at the toned sculpture his chest was. It was buffed in all the right places and left my cheeks flaming. I couldn't hide my expression and when I finally returned his gaze, his lips were turned upwards

"I'll take the staring as a compliment" He smirked. "I was on my way to the bar, and you look like you need a drink, to cool you down. Join me" He asked so calmly, and how could I resist those deep, coal eyes? But then I remembered my blonde friend; I couldn't just leave her…then, an even better idea popped into my head.

"I'm afraid I can't right now, but how about you make it up to me this evening, at dinner. Say, round about 7? I think you know what my room number is" I think he was taken aback at my sudden confidence as his mouth was left open in shock; I couldn't blame him, so was I! As his normal state returned, he started to consider the new arrangements.

"O-ok, 7 it is. See you then" Flashing another charming smile, he turned towards the bar and started walking.

My inner was screaming with delight, but I didn't let my joy show. Instead, I resumed my previous position whilst in my head; I was plotting what outfit I was to wear tonight.

* * *

_(Back at the summer house, still stuck in the leather chair)_

_(Tenten's point of view)_

"Sakura, that's wonderful! Sounds like you're having the time of your life out there!"

"Oh Tenten, it's amazing…this feeling, I don't know what it is…but I can't wait to find out" I smiled at my friends' excitement.

"I'm so happy for you! But don't let him walk all over you just cause he's got a 'sensual voice', I know what you're like"

"Tennieeeeeee" In the background, I heard a faint tapping, followed by two squeals (one of them, I was guessing, was from Ino) "Listen, I wish I could talk more, but I think that's him at the door. I'll ring you tomorrow, give my love to Hinata-chan, and thank you Tenten-chan!" And with that, the phone line went dead.

As I placed the phone on the arm of the chair, I couldn't help but feel jealous of my friend. I was obviously happy for her, don't get me wrong, but it just sounded so romantic. I wasn't the girlyest of girls, but I still dreamt of my own prince charming, who would hold me while I cried, tell me I was beautiful and loved me for who I am. It sounded that, if everything went according to what Sakura wanted, it would end up like that for her.

Mentally scolding myself for thinking so selfishly, I sighed and looked across the room. I was almost surprised to see a pair of lavender eyes looking back at me; I had forgotten Neji had been in the room all along. He seemed calm and the atmosphere he created made me relax a little.

"How's your head?" He chuckled a little, I don't know why…it was a simple question.

"Better thanks…" His tone became more serious as he carried on "Look…I've been thinking, and it was wrong of me to enter the bathroom while you were showering. But I honestly wasn't perving on you, I swear. I meant no harm…"

His unforeseen apology shocked me, but I was grateful for it.

"Hey, no harm done…well, except for your head…I apologise for that, I shouldn't have lashed out at you"

"You didn't know it was me, I could've been anyone. You were only defending yourself. And rather well if I might add…maybe, once your ankle has healed, I could teach you some karate, I do owe you"

Well, It wasn't as romantic as a date (not that I wanted it to be mind you!) but it would do. Besides, karate sounded kick-ass!

I nodded "I'd love to! Thanks!"

With a peaceful atmosphere in the air, Hinata entered the room with two trays, loaded with steaming plates of food and cool drinks.

"You guys hungry?"

Smiling at one another, we both knew the answer to that question.

"Bloody starving"

* * *

As neither Neji nor I could move from the chairs, they had to become our beds for the night. Hinata had brought some bedding and even more pillows for us, as she felt so guilty for leaving us in these chairs for so long.

"I hope this isn't too uncomfortable for you…I would ask Neji to move you, but I'm still worried he might have concussion and will fall if he attempts to stand"

Watching from the corner of my eye as the named Hyuuga frowned at how helpless he was. I smirked.

"Really Hinata, it's no problem, besides, it'll be like having a sleepover, right Neji?" He verbally growled, making me giggle. Oh how I loved torturing him.

"Well, I'll see you two in the morning…good night Tenten-chan, Neji-nii-san" Turning off the main light (leaving the lamp, which was placed on Neji's desk, on so we could still see), she bowed and closed the door behind her.

Hearing the last of her footsteps reach upstairs, I tucked myself into my covers.

"Hey, Neji"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to teach me karate, you have your studies and everything to concentrate on, I wouldn't want you to think you had to help me just cause you said you would. It would just be a bother to you"

He fell silent for a while, probably taking in what I had said.

"Tenten, I _want_ to teach you karate. I think you have real potential, and it would take my mind off my studies when I have breaks. It'd be like a favour to me…that is of course, if you still want to"

I could only see the outline of his face as he talked, but I could tell the expression on his face would be full of anticipation for my answer. If it were a favour to him, then it would make both of us happy. I smiled to myself.

"Like I said, I'd love to learn karate. Who knows, I could turn out better than you"

"Don't push it you" He chuckled under his breathe.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say…good night Neji-kun"

"Neji-kun…well, in that case, good night Tenten-chan"

As he turned to his side to sleep, I lay there, my face staring at the blank ceiling as my eyes started to shut into a soundless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I was no longer laying in a chair full of pillows. Instead, I was lying in the middle of a wondrous field, staring up into a cloudless sky. Blinking a few times, I sat up. The amount of colours and scents that greeted me almost knocked me back down with utter shock. It was as magical as a rainbow, and the smells were as glorious as any perfume I'd ever smelt. Looking down at myself, I was dressed in a simple, yet elegant white dress that reached my knees. I was never used to wearing dresses, but this one felt like it belonged to me. My feet were bare, but the grass was soft and shoes, I felt, weren't needed. Noticing my feet, my injury had gone…my normal ankle had returned.

How I'd ended up in such a place, I had no idea but for now, I just let the light wind tickle the skin that was bare and let it touch my loose chocolate locks, which had been freed from their usual buns.

I suddenly felt the desire to run. Run through the beauty I had been placed into and never stop. Getting up, I did just that. I could see a forest to my right, about a mile away from were I was, so I decided to go in that direction.

As my feet carried me, I felt a power I had never felt before. And before long, I realised I wasn't tiring. Even when I picked up the pace, my breathing was normal and my legs didn't slow or even hurt. I felt so alive. So free, as though I had grown wings and was flying away from all the misery that life threw at us and had replaced it with everything that was meaningful.

As I drew closer to my destination, I saw something white exiting the forest. I could tell from a few yards away that it was only a few ft taller than me, and for some reason, even the unknown didn't scare me as I now jogged on.

Stopping just outside the woodland, the white creature turned out to be a magnificent stallion. He was completely white, except for his eyes, which were a deep black and contrasted to the rest of his body.

He kept walking until he was in front of me, as if waiting for me to do something. Stretching my hand out, I patted its nose gently. It seemed to accept my touch and walked till his back his by my side, asking me to ride him. I had never ridden a horse before, but in this reality, I knew exactly how to handle a horse.

As it carried no saddle on it's back, I heaved myself onto the beast expertly and we started to trot. Holding onto the mane, the horse gradually gained speed until we were galloping through the meadow. The horse apparently knew where we were going, so I let it wander wherever it wanted to. Besides, I had no idea where I was, so me leading would be completely useless.

After a while, we entered a new forest, one with a path that seemed to lead into an enclosed space then the field had provided. The trees towered above me, the moss growing thick on one part of its trunk, looking as though it needed a thorough clean. Deeper we travelled, the forest grew denser around me, but fear didn't strike me in the least. I trusted the creature, knowing it would lead me to something worthwhile soon enough.

Finally, when day had turned to night, the trees spread off into a wide circle, which surrounded a pavilion, a table that was laid with fine cutlery, dinner plates and a single candle which lit the scene, two seats, one of which was taken…by Neji!

Words wouldn't exit my mouth as he stood and walked towards the stallion and me. He was dressed in a traditional suit, complete with a bow tie and a gorgeous smile. Stopping right by the horse, he held out a hand, waiting for me to take it.

"Come, the surprise is only just beginning" Rather puzzled, I took his hand. Gently grabbing my waist to hoist me down from the horse, all I could do was squeak as I was lowered onto the ground.

Making sure I was stable, he held out his arm, wishing for me to take it. Doing so, he led us to the table. Like a gentleman, he tucked me into my place and then sat down himself. Staring at me, he opened the conversation up rather surprisingly.

"You look beautiful this evening Tenten" My eyes went wide as his words processed into my mind.

"Er…T-Thank you, you don't look t-too bad yourself" I was so confused…but I could get used to this type of treatment.

Suddenly, a single violin started playing. Turning to see where the source of the music was coming from, my eyes fell on the pavilion. At first glance, the stage seemed empty, but in a flash as if by magic, a whole orchestra had appeared. Looking back to Neji, he was no longer in his seat, and instead, by my side with his hand outstretched again.

"Care to dance my lady?" I looked down embarrassed.

"I…can't dance" It was true, my dance teacher even checked me to see if I had two left feet! He just chuckled.

"I will lead you…trust me" He sounded so genuine. I took his hand and let him lead us to the middle of the field right in front of the musicians. He started slowly, simple steps to let me let the flow of the dance, but the magic of the night reached my feet. Soon, we were twirling in sync, almost as if we were singing a duet and we were in perfect harmony.

The feelings that played on my heart made me laugh, the world was spinning, partly because I was dancing, but also because my heart was doing summersaults. I'd never felt like this before…it was strange…but wonderful.

Suddenly, Neji slowed down the rhythm, twirled me into his arms and stopped dancing altogether. I started to swim in his lavender eyes, they were so perfect.

" Tenten" He whispered, reeling me in to listen to what he had to say. Pulling me into a tight embrace, I felt his breath on my neck, sending pleasurable shivers running down my spine. Hearing him take a deep breath, he started to talk…

"I…" His mouth hung open…and sudden darkness took over us.

* * *

The next thing I knew…I was back in the leather chair.

It had all been just a dream. Lying there, dumb-founded, there was only one word that summed up how I felt.

"Bollocks"

* * *

(*) Lilo, if some of you didn't know, is one of those inflatable things you lie on in the pool...

I'd feel the same Tenten, I really would :)

Again, UBER sorry for the massive wait, but my excuse is in the authors note on the previous page!

I wanted to bring romance into this chapter, even if it was just a dream!

I hope I succeded…so I wonder if Tenten feels anything for the prodigy now ey? :)

We'll have to wait and see!

Special thanks to those who belived in me and waited for such a long time for the next chapter. I love you people :)

Laters!

xx


	8. Competition!

**COMPETITION!**

I love competitions!

And since I've never hosted one before, I thought it was about time I did :D

And the prize for whoever wins is being a character in the story! Who will be presented, hopefully, in chapter 8 of the story!

You can choose gender, hair colour/style, his/her personality, EVERYTHING about the character!

So, here's how it works:

~ As this story is about summer love, this competition will be based around summer love!

~ You can draw Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina or Shikatema in a summer love situation

~ You can make an AMV (using the same couples and situation) (but you will have to post it onto youtube so I can receive it)

~ You can write a one-shot/ poem (using the same couples and situation) (please post these onto Fanfiction once you've finished)

(If there's any other ways you'd like to use, please email me beforehand!)

Once you have made/wrote/drawn your entry, please email me the link (Or ask for my email address if you have to attach your work)

Closing date is 5th January!

And enjoy!!!!! :D

~Holly

PS; I know the story isn't that popular so I'm not expecting many entries, but if you do, Thank you so much! If not, thanks for reading anyway! You guys are the greatest!

PSS; If there are any issues concerning the competition, please message me!! :D


	9. Story update!

**Story Update**

Good and Bad news guys.

The bad news, the main computer that I usually use has decided to have a mardy with us and is refusing to work. I have possibly lost all of my work.

The good news is that my dad was able to get the computer running long enough for me to save my latest chapter of Summer Love and Fallen Angel on a memory stick! And I can use his laptop to write my stories with!

However, another tinge of bad news is that my dad works from home usually and therefore, uses his laptop…a lot. So the only time I will be able to write is probably rather late at night, which is a bummer.

So the chapters of both stories will be delayed until the main computer is fixed (or when I get a laptop, which I can't wait to get!). I am working really hard on Summer Love right now so that should be done before the New Year.

As for Fallen Angel, I am mostly planning what I'm going to write in that chapter, so when I come to writing it, it'll be a piece of cake.

Must not think of food right now…I have had too many treats this holiday and will have to start losing it ready for the Summer as I'm going away to Turkey for 2 weeks, which should be amazing!

Anyways, I hope you all had a great Christmas and I hope you'll have a happy New Year and a good 2010 (filled with Nejiten fluffyness!)

~Holly


	10. 7 Awkward mornings, Amusing afternoons

**Summer Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Awkward Mornings, Amusing Afternoons and an Unforeseen Figure**

"Well, your ankle looks a lot better Miss Tenten, but I still think an extra day off of it would do it a world of good" The doctor exclaimed. He had returned earlier this morning to check up on my ankle and Neji's head. He had given Neji the all clear as he had no sign of head damage (no thanks to me), but it looked as though I was to be stuck inside for yet another day.

The bad news made me pout, but there was nothing I could do about it. As the doctor packed up his stuff, Hinata was by my side and saw the expression on my face.

"I'll have a word with him, see if there's anything he can prescribe to you to make the swelling go down quicker" With that, I let the pout subside, she always knew how to make things better.

"Arigato Hinata-chan!" And with that, she headed off to speak to Dr. Chan.

Neji was still perched on the leather chair, reading (I was guessing) something to do with his studies.

Just seeing him reminded me of last night's dream. It was weird; I wasn't sure if it had changed anything…but would I mind if something happened between Neji and me? It was an absurd idea, I know, he's my best friends' cousin! But if being with him was anything like in my dream…

When I refocused on him, his eyes were on me. I gasped, not prepared for those eyes staring at me. I must've looked a bit strange as one of his eyebrows raised.

"Are you ok?" The sound of his voice made the shiver that I felt in my dream return, giving my skin a layer of Goosebumps.

"I-I'm fine t-thanks!" I laughed awkwardly. Once I ceased, he was up on his feet, walking towards me, his hand outstretched.

It was getting way too weird!

"W-What are you doing?" My voice was becoming higher as I spoke.

"I'm just going to feel your forehead, you look a bit delirious.

"D-delirious? Me? No no no" I shook my head and tried to back away from his touch. "I'm fine! Really, t-there's no need to-" But his palm was already on my head before I finished my sentence. Tense, I didn't dare move as I felt my cheeks flame.

"You're burning up…I think Dr. Chan should examine you again"

"NO!" I pushed his hand away, desperate to regain sanity again. "Please…" My plea was almost gone unheard, but when I looked back at him, he just nodded.

"Fine…I'm going to talk to Hinata, see if we can get you out of this room for a while, I think being cooped up in here is doing you more harm then good".

Only when he closed the door did I breathe again.

'What was wrong with me? It was just a stupid dream! It shouldn't effect me like this…should it? I mean, he's Neji, the jackass, the jerk, the hotty with a gorgeous smile…' I mentally slapped myself.

"Maybe I am delirious' I concluded as I sank back into the cushions once again, hoping they would open up and swallow me whole.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course Neji-nii-san, why wouldn't it be for her?"

"I meant for us" Just then, an explosion of dust covered the Hyuuga relatives as I went skidding past them on the wheelchair Dr. Chan had kindly let me borrow until further notice.

"Just as I meant Hinata-sama…" Stopping completely, I turned and puffed my cheeks out at Neji.

"Hey, I think I'm pretty good driver! Didn't you see the skilled donuts I did on the lawn?" (*)

"Hence why I do the driving around here" I stuck my tongue out.

"Meany" Ignoring Neji as best as I could (I still found it a little too weird to be around him after what had happened), I wheeled myself to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you said you had something planned for today right?" Hinata averted her attention to me.

"Hai! Me and Neji-nii-san have both noticed that you seem a little…bored, so how'd you like to go to a amusement park for the day?"

My eyes gleamed. I hadn't been to a theme park since I was little…when my parents and I were a little closer. The news made me more excited than a hyper kid at Christmas and I would've hugged Hinata until she burst, but due to the ankle, the little things like that were impossible.

So all I could do was squeal with delight.

"Oh Hinata-chan! I'd love to!" Hinata giggled and from the corner of my eye, I saw Neji chuckle silently to himself.

"Well, it was Neji-nii-san's idea, not mine" Turning completely to the male Hyuuga, his smile had disappeared. But that didn't stop me from doing so.

"Arigato Neji, you didn't have to" He stared at me for a few seconds before responding with a nod.

"I felt like you guys deserved a treat" Even though he tried to shrug off the courtesy I had shown to him, I could tell deep inside he was feeling smug at the effect of his idea.

"So when do we go?" I asked Hinata, who was still smiling at me.

"Whenever you want"

"Now"

"Well, that settles it"

* * *

Half way to our destination, Sakura and Ino called Hinata's Cell phone.

Due to the noisy shrieks, I knew who it was even before Hinata had told me. I'm just psychic like that.

"Put them on speaker, I expect they have more gossip on that Sasuke guy" Doing just that, their voices filled the car, almost shocking Neji out of his skin.

"How loud do they want to be?" He asked as he tried to regain his hearing again. The two on the other end of the line seemed completely oblivious to Neji's comment but did recognise a male voice.

"Is that a guy I hear with you?"

"Anything you want to tell us you two?"

Hinata flustered.

"Y-you guys! That's my cousin!"

"…Well, that makes things different"

"But that doesn't exclude Tennie from anything, does it"

"Ino you can't just come out with that!"

"Oh please, you were thinking it too!"

"…Next question"

From the rear view mirror, I saw Neji's lips grow into a cocky smirk. My mind was going mad, but somehow I suppressed a blush.

"Anyway…you called for a reason right?" Hinata asked, trying to lure the conversation away from anything to do with her cousin, which I was very grateful for.

"Of course, I don't know how she did it, but she's caught a pretty good catch in my opinion!"

"Well, one of us had to"

"Don't get too vain, you could blind him with that forehead"

"Don't being my forehead into this PIG!"

Hinata and I could only sigh as the bickering went on for another few minutes. Waiting till the phone went quiet, we resumed our conversation back to Sakura's night with the ''hunk in the trunks'.

* * *

_Luxury Palace Hotel _

_Room 204_

_(Sakura's point of view)_

Saying my final goodbyes to Tenten, I slammed the phone down, caring more about tonight than breaking a phone.

From the other side of the room, Ino was grinning and trying to hold a shriek of delight as she waited for me to open the door, eager to check out this guy for real. (She had met him before, but was so furious with me she was more occupied with blowing my ear drums to pieces then guys, for once)

"Sakura-chan, if you don't open the door in five seconds, I swear I'll kick it down, and I'm not paying for repairs" Her voice was inaccurately innocent…which scared me the most. Checking myself out in the mirror before rushing for the door, I pulled down my sunset-inspired dress, which was rather snug and violet on my waist, but then burst into oranges, scarlets and a dark blue until it ended at the knee, and headed for the door before Ino actually did what she threatened.

However, when I opened the door, it wasn't whom I expected. Instead, it was a red haired woman who was dressed in the appropriate hotel uniform and was clutching a bouquet of assorted flowers, all a different shade of pink and red.

"Miss Sakura Haruno?" The young girl asked, with a broad, fake smile on her lips that reeked of jealousy.

"Hai, that's me"

"These are for you" Handing me the flowers, I tried not to act too happy (as I did feel sorry for the girl) but my smile wouldn't stop growing!

"Arigato!" Catching sight of a note stuck to the bow on the wrapping that confined the flowers in place, I bowed to the girl as she started walking off and shut the door.

"Ohhh, they're fancy! Is it from Lover boy?"

Rolling my eyes at my friend, my smile still strong, I laid the flowers on my bed to examine the note that came with them.

"I'm just about to find out" Picking up the note, I flipped it over to inspect whom they were from. It said:

'_Miss Haruno, _

_I hope these flowers are only the start of a wonderful evening._

_~The mysterious neighbour'_

The boldness of the note made me blush and my giggle filled the room.

"I'm guessing it is then…Lets have a read!" Before she finished her sentence, the note was in her hand and her eyes were gazing over the manuscript. Whilst she did so, I couldn't help but notice a lone carnation. It was different to the rest of the bouquet as its rim was bright red but the rest of it was a light pink.

"Well, if his looks are as good as his charm, I'll be very jealous of you Sakura" I turned round to the blonde girl, who was grinning at me. Then her eyes fell onto the carnation I had been looking at before.

"I have an idea, bring that flower over"

* * *

"I've got to hand it to you Ino, you do have a magical touch when it comes to flowers" I complimented my friend as I admired the carnation, that we had both noticed, that was now clipped in my hair. It radiated the coral colour of my hair and suited the dress perfectly.

"What can I say, I'm a genius" I smirked.

"If you say so" Thankfully, the door tapped before she could reply. Instead, she just grinned.

"Alright alright, stop grinning like some demented hyena, I'll open the door"

I said it with such confidence, but my heart was pounding. I wasn't dreading tonight, of course not; I was just worried I would screw up. He was just so…perfect.

Taking a deep breath, I swung the door open.

I swore I'd died, gone to heaven and drifted back to earth on a cloud.

With a crisp white shirt tucked into elegant black trousers and a leather jacket slung over his right shoulder, scrap perfect! He was irresistible!

"Good evening Sakura, I see you received my flowers" As if I didn't realise, I reached up and stroked the flower.

"Y-Yes I did, arigato Sasuke-Kun" I see Sasuke's attention drawn towards something behind my back

Or someone.

"So, It's Sasuke, huh? Nice to finally meet you" A hand stretches out beside me.

"Sasuke, this is Ino, Ino this is Sasuke…you sort of met the other day"

"Ah yes, I remember that elegant blonde hair of yours" Winking at me, I heard Ino giggle from behind me.

"Ah, you know style when you see it!"

"I guess I do…well, If you'd excuse me, I have a date with the beautiful girl standing in front of me" I blushed crimson.

"Oh just a sec, Sakura here's your bag!" Turning round to receive the bag from Ino, she started to whisper in my ear.

"This one is a winner! Get out there and make him fall head over heels for you!" Laughing under my breath, I nodded thanks and left the room.

"Bring her back by 11 Mr, or there'll be trouble!"

"Don't worry, I'll have her back safe and sound" Winking at me, he started walking down the corridor as I followed him, eager to start the evening.

* * *

_Luxury Palace Hotel Restaurant_

Dinner had been a complete success. Not only had the food been superb, but also the company wasn't bad either. He was a remarkable guy, with the charm and elegance of a true gentleman, but a dreadfully funny wit which reminded me of a teenage boy who was just about to mature. We defiantly connected, I could feel it. Every look he gave me with those deep, coal eyes sent sensational shivers down my spine.

It had been the best evening of my life so far.

Deciding we didn't have room for dessert, he recommended a walk round the grounds, which I agreed to.

Since we'd stepped outside, we'd both been pretty silent, but it was harmonious and comfortable instead of that awful awkward silence you usually get on first dates.

I kept glancing at his hand, wondering what it would be like to hold them. Suddenly, a sudden chill rushed across my body, making me have one of those shakes that only lasts a second. I regretted not bringing a coat. I felt a weight on my shoulders and when I looked round, Sasuke's coat was hanging on my shoulders. Making eye contact with him, I smiled sweetly.

"Arigato, but won't you be cold?" He shook his head.

"I'll be fine, I'll take the cold like a man"

"Oh? You didn't seem to take my karate kick as a man" I winked at him, giggling at him as he cringed at the thought, but he still chuckled.

"Well, you cheated, you did have heels on"

"Ah, you did feel them then. But you didn't bruise; I'm quite surprised, but glad. It would be a crime to spoil that face…" Replaying what I said in my head I covered my mouth.

"Did I…say that out loud?" I felt a tug at my hand, and when I looked down, it was resting in his.

"Yes, you did," I started to blush. He looked up at the clear night sky. "You know, the stars are beautiful tonight" Looking up myself, I nodded.

"Y-Yes they are" But when I looked back, his eyes where on mine. He smiled.

"They twinkle…they're beautiful" My cheeks now aflame, I giggled.

He was a lot yummier than any dessert they could've given me in the restaurant.

* * *

_Luxury Palace Hotel_

_Outside 204_

"I told you you'd be too cold without your jacket" I scorned Sasuke as he sneezed once again. We had to cut our walk short as he had started sneezing uncontrollably half way round, but as long as he was safe, I was happy.

"It was worth it to spend the evening with you" Blushing for the tenth time that evening, I tried to still look annoyed at him, but I couldn't contain a grin.

"Don't try and compliment you way out of this one…but I agree with you, this night was wonderful, arigato Sasuke-kun" I reached up to his cheek and lightly kissed it.

It was great to see him blush once and a while. I decided not to share that thought as I giggled and ran into my room.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun"

"Good night Miss Haruno"

With that, I shut the door, at turtle speed as I watched him enter his own apartment, not wanting to take my eyes off him. Finally closing the door properly, I sighed blissfully and turned round.

Only to be met by fierce blue eyes.

"Your late Sakura"

"Oh shit"

* * *

_Back in the car_

_(Tenten's point of view)_

"I was only 10 minutes late, you didn't have to scream my eardrums off"

"Oh whatever. Oh shoot, we gotta run you guys, we have tango classes now!" Hinata and I exchanged surprised glances at each other.

"Tango classes?"

"I know, I can't believe you put our names down for that Ino!"

"Hey, you made me go sunbathe the other day"

"But you liked that!"

"Yeah, and you'll like Tango lessons. Trust me!"

"Fine…bye guys, I'll call you tomorrow"

"And behave with Hinata's cousin Tennie-chan! Bye!"

And the line went dead. I couldn't resist my blush anymore as it gave my cheeks a red layer. Sighing, I turned towards the window, desperate to conceal my face.

"I need new friends"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"…How about now?"

"No Tenten"

"…Now?"

"Yes"

"Really?!"

"NO!"

"Pfft, spoil sport"

* * *

I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes next, we were pulling up into a glorious park full of smiling faces and gob-smacking rides.

"Oh…My…God! This place is amazing!"

Hinata giggled.

"Wait till you get inside, it's even better!"

When Neji stopped the car, I unlocked my seat belt and was out of the car faster than the speed of light. I started charging towards the park, but felt my jacket being tugged, holding me in place.

"Tenten, how old are you?" I looked round, staring daggers into the male Hyuuga who was rudely holding me back from all the fun. He only smirked at me.

"Fifteen obviously"

"Well stop acting like a child then"

"Well you stop acting like a grumpy old person and have fun!" He snorted, but cautiously let me go.

"Fine, just don't draw attention to yourself" I smoothed out my jacket and waved his comment aside.

"Please, what makes you think I'd do th-"

Mt sentence was cut short due to me slipping on some sort of red fruit and landing, conveniently, in a near-by bin. (I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess exactly what she slipped on, clue; she's destroyed it before in a previous chapter)

Even though it was muffled (thanks to rubbish clogging my ears) I could tell people were laughing. I lay there for about five seconds, struggling to prise myself from the dump when I felt hands clasps around my waist, lifting me free.

With my feet firmly back on the ground, it didn't surprise me that my saviour had a huge grin on his face, his eyebrows were raised and that he had two big lavender eyes.

"Oh, just instinct I guess" Neji concluded, picking a banana skin from my head.

"S-Shut it Hyuuga"

* * *

"The loop-de-loop was amazing, don't you agree Hinata-chan?" (*) My friend stumbled after me after our tenth time on the ride, her legs shaking from, what I expect, excitement. She nodded in agreement as Neji also rejoined us.

Even after so many rides, nothing on him was out of place. I couldn't help but wonder how he kept his hair in such perfect condition.

He must've noticed Hinata's excitement to as he requested we take a break.

Parking ourselves on the nearest free bench, I looked around for the next attraction we should ride on.

"Ohh Hinata-chan, next we should go on the Dodgems!"

"You can actually put your driving to some use then" I glared at the male Hyuuga.

"Alright then, you asked for it, I challenge you, Hyuuga Neji, to a Dodgem war!"

Neji sighed.

"Maybe after a spot of lunch, I think Hinata is a little worn out" Hinata slumped further into her seat.

"L-Lunch…"

"Yeah, you can have hotdogs, burgers, fries, anything you w-" For the second time today, my sentence was cut short as Hinata lifted her head, her face an unnatural colour green. Before she could say anything, she ran out of sight into the crowd.

"H-Hinata!"

Shaking his head, Neji turned to me.

"How many times did you ride that thing?"

"…Ten…"

"Oh Kami"

* * *

_(Hinata's point of view)_

I emerged from the toilets, feeling a lot better walking out than I did running in. Though, my knees still felt unsteady, so I leant myself on the wall of the building, hoping regain the ability to stand without the need for other objects soon.

I tried to scan the park to see if I could spot a sign of my hyperactive friend and cousin who I'd lost in my haste to get to a toilet.

But the place was packed. It would be virtually impossible to find them on my own.

I sighed, popping a mint into my mouth as I tried to mask the stench my breath had probably become.

But as I went to close my bag once more, I clumsily dropped the contents of my bag.

"Oh fugnuggets" Careful not to fall, I started picking up my belongings; unaware that someone was walking my way.

"Hey! Are you ok miss?" Not wanting to look up out of embarrassment, I replied facing down.

"H-Hai, I just…d-dropped my stuff that's all" It was strange…that voice…it seemed familiar. Yet I still didn't look up, hoping whoever it was would walk away.

But he didn't.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him crouch and pick up some of my stuff. I was surprised but I didn't stop collecting my items. But in my rush, I placed my hand upon something soft and warm. Looking up, I realised my hand was clasped around another hand.

My cheeks started to blush, knowing I would have to face the stranger and apologise.

But kami, was I in for a shock.

Staring back at me, were the most wondrous pools of blue my mind and heart could never forget. His name kept repeating itself in my head, questioning if he was real or not.

_Naruto Uzumaki. _

His eyes looked just as shocked as mine did, but his expression was soon replaced by the toothiest grin that even a crocodile would have trouble beating!

"Oh! I know you!" I just blinked at him, not able to reply. My heart screamed for my mouth to start moving, but it was as though my lips had been taped together. He didn't seem to notice.

"You're that girl, from school! What was your name again?" The question hung in the air as I was unable to answer him, as I hadn't dared breathed in case this was a dream. Then I looked down again.

Our hands were still touching!

I felt my cheeks burn and the sensation was soon spread around my entire face. He went from excited to concerned. He started to say something but it seemed muffled and my vision was failing on me as the whole scene went blurry.

And then darkness with only the thought of what had just happened stuck on reply in my head.

How embarrassing.

* * *

(*)-Donuts in this case are not the ones you eat! They are circular marks on the ground which people make using cars, motorbikes and bikes!

(*)-Loop-de-loop is an epic ride which, if you havn't guessed, has two loops in the ride...poor Hinata-chan

FINALLY!

Ohh, Naruto is back!

I've been waiting to put him back into the story, and there will be a lot more of him (NaruHina is promised people!)

Woo! :D And i couldn't have done it without the amazing help of 'HeavenlySwirl' who gave me the idea and loads of support when i needed it the most :)

And also a maahoosive thanks to 'Irit16' who has also given me loads of support when i needed it most and some very generous reviews which make me smile everytime i read them :)

All of my fans are amazing though, so give yourselves a pat on the back :D (and a cookie!)

Ok, update with the computer trouble.

It's still broken :( But hopefully, i shall either be getting a laptop of my own or my dad is going to take the computer down one of these electrical stores to get it fixed (he's one of these people who hate to ask for help as he thinks he's too manly to do such a thing) :L

So the stories will still be delayed, but i shall do what it takes to bring you these stories (even though they suck)

~Holly

xx

P.S, hope you guys had an amazing new year and i hope 2010 is full of Nejiten fluff! :D

xx


	11. Story update2!

Story update

Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. But I'm working on it I promise!

If only my brother would get off his lazy ass, get a job and pay for a laptop like most 18 year olds would, I wouldn't have to share my dads laptop. Well, I say share, but my brother has to do 'homework' (which I don't think MSN or Facebook is homework…shame).

Anyways, good news first of all! Apparently, the computer should be fixed in two days time and hopefully, my files should be still be on there :D

I wish I could say there was more good news…but I'm afraid to say there's not.

Bad news, you know that contest…well, that failed. No'one entered, so now I'm stuck about what to do for chapter 8.

If anyone actually wants to enter, please email me and I'll let you have some more time.

But I don't really want to keep you guys waiting for chapter 8…so if no'one emails me by Monday (two days time), then I'll have to figure something out.

Another bit of bad news, I have a science GCSE exam this Tuesday, so I'll have to take some time off to study for that (as I did TERRIBLE on the mock exam…and I don't want to let my family down as I already have failed with the first maths exam) So that means no writing for a couple of days.

Thank you so much for reading this update, and the story. You're all such good fans :)

~Holly

xx


End file.
